


Rut

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Pet [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Haruno Sakura, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uchiha Shisui, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Fucky anatomy, Knotting, Mpreg, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Deidara, Omega Sai, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Omega are sort of treated like people, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Referenced Bullying, Rough Sex, Shisui and Izumi Are Best Friends and Worst Enemies, Shisui literally always making bad decisions, Shisui's having a bad time, Sort Of, Tags Are Fun, Threesome, Uchiha on Uchiha assholery, Weird bdsm bullshit, Why am I starting another story, referenced abuse, referenced attempted suicide, shitty fight scenes, someone please stop me, tags will change, things are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: Between the ending of an unexpected pregnancy, the Uchiha Clan getting restless, and Shisui on the edge of his rut, Sakura thinks it's time for them to spend some time at the cabin her parents bought when she was a child.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Deidara & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Izumi & Uchiha Shisui
Series: Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171766
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't update this one as quickly as the first one.
> 
> I'm still working on the world building because it won't let me go.
> 
> So enjoy~!

He's staring at the little stick like it might bite him.

"Itachi?" Asks Sakura. "It's going to be okay."

"I can't do this," He says. "I'm not going to do this."

"Okay." She says. "Shisui and I aren't going to make you. I'll go down and get you something for it in the morning, okay?"

He nods. "Thank you. I just," His voice quivers when he says, "I can't do this again."

This is when Shisui comes in the door, Izumi behind him. "I'm telling you we should go for it."

"No, Pear." He says as he hangs his jacket. "There's too many variables. Too many things that could go wrong."

"Shisui, you aren't listening." She insists. "It's literally upon us right now and if we don't take hold of it, it'll take hold of us."

"Hi, Izumi," Says Sakura as she hides the pregnancy test under the table. "How was the meeting?"

Shisui presses his lips against Sakura's forehead. Brushes his mouth against Itachi's.

Izumi's expression is unreadable when she looks at Shisui. The bigger alpha just glares. They shift stances. Move their body weight from one foot to the other. Their communication is a code Sakura hasn't yet learned.

"You know the only reason we didn't go to war last time was because Itachi got snatched." Says Izumi, as if Sakura hadn't spoken. "And they knew we were going to win so they enlisted him before that."

"I'm done talking about it, Izumi," He says. "We aren't going to war and that's that."

The brunette sneers. "What's crazy is that you seem to think that with everything going on, you're the new Clan Head."

Shisui tenses. Takes a breath. "No," He says at last. "What I think is that the Uchiha are going to have an awfully hard time without me."

"So that's it then?" Asks Izumi. "You're just going to stay here with your new pussy pet while your family dies-"

" **Enough!** " Yells Shisui. His voice is like thunder. Itachi tangles his fingers with Sakura's.

It smells like ozone and the pink haired alpha's hair stands on end. She isn't sure if it's coming from Izumi or Shisui. Maybe it's a mix of both.

Softly, sharingan spinning like a pinwheel in a storm, Izumi says. "You're a coward, Shisui."

Stepping around the table, the older Uchiha says, "Come over here and say that to my fucking face."

Deidara comes around the corner then turns right back around and vanishes down the hall with a, "Noping out of that, un."

Izumi doesn't even hesitate when she steps into Shisui's space. Looks up at him and tilts her head. "What are you going to do about it, coward?"

There's a low hum that starts between them and Sakura is starting to find it suffocating.

Itachi stands, hands slapping down on the table. "I'm pregnant!'

They jolt, hair frizzing out like they've been rubbed down with a balloon. Turn towards the omega.

"Get the fuck out, Izumi," Says Shisui. "We'll settle this later."

She shoves him, dodges his backhand, and slams the door on her way out.

He's strung tight when he comes back to the table. Stiffly sits across from Itachi. "You're sure?"

Sakura mutely tosses the pregnancy test on the table. Afraid to say anything that might touch him off with the smaller Uchiha in the room. It clatters, slides to the curly haired alpha. He picks it up with a delicate hold, eyes flicking back and forth over the stick.

He's still volatile, so Sakura isn't going to tell him what decision Itachi has made until he's wound down some. She can't tell what he thinks anyway.

Slowly, he stands, places it back on the table. She can tell his lack of a response is giving the omega anxiety, but Itachi is waiting for _something_. He still smells like ozone as he moves around the table -- To Itachi's side.

The omega's breath has started to pick up but he tries to hide it. Sakura is about to yell at Shisui for scaring him when he wraps the younger man into a hug, pulls Itachi's head against his chest.

This breaks the younger Uchiha's façade. He grips Shisui's shirt, breathing becoming hitched. And while he comforts Itachi, the bigger alpha is still giving out death vibes.

"Uh," Says Sakura. "Does _everybody_ in the compound call me a Pussy Pet, or just her?"

"I'm discreet," Is all he says. 

This tells Sakura very little about who knows what, but she decides she'll wait until later as he is not in the mood for anything except cuddling Itachi and blowing off steam with her -- Whatever that might look like. 

Over the last few months, he'd opened up a little to her. Shown her, in increments, the darkened corners of his mind. 

She feels like she's still at the surface of the water, looking into a deep ocean trench. 

Itachi has only seen the beach. He's careful not to let the omega too close to his deep spots. To the younger Uchiha, he tries hard to be warm, and safe, and tender. 

They've kept it a secret from him due to his history. A wordless agreement not to say or do anything that would send the omega back to his time in captivity. 

It made letting off steam trickier, but all the more satisfying when they could finally get to it. 

Deidara creeps into the kitchen, presses himself against the counter as far away from them as he can get, and sidles to the fridge.

"Dei," Says Shisui. 

The blonde freezes, fingers wrapped around the handle. "I just want a fuckin sandwich, un." 

"Don't bother. We're going out for onigiri." 

Deidara's bright blue eyes narrow in an expression Sakura has seen plenty of times. "And bakudan?" 

With an eye roll, Shisui says, "And Bakudan." 

The blonde wastes no time skittering back to his room. Itachi steps back. "We're going out? Why?" 

He doesn't reply. Ghosts down the hallway, leaving the scent of a coming lightning storm in his wake. 

"Are you going to tell him or should I?" Asks Itachi. 

"I'll tell him tonight," Says Sakura. "Hopefully, he'll be more amiable after he showers." 

Itachi's expression says he heavily doubts it.

xXx 

The omega are happily munching on their onigiri. Shisui is still tense but Sakura can see his shoulders slowly becoming lax. It must have been a big fight -- Shisui rarely stayed pissed for very long. 

She sits across the table, Deidara on the outside of the booth. Itachi sits next to Shisui, across from Deidara. Without looking at the bigger alpha, her foot knocks against his. 

"Do you want to go to the Social Center tomorrow?" He asks the omega. 

Deidara's eyes ping back and forth between Itachi and Sakura. She realizes he'd been eavesdropping on their earlier conversation. "Uh," He says. She expects him to out them before she can tell Shisui herself. "I'm close to a heat so I don't think it's a good idea, un." 

The Uchiha tilts his head, perplexed. "Really? You don't smell like it." 

"Wanna see my pussy, un?" He says. "I know when I'm close and I don't need an alpha to tell me my business."

"Ah," Says Shisui. "I'm so glad you get to suffer through your heats with minimal assistance." 

"That's enough, you two," Says Sakura.

Sakura offers to split the tab but Shisui tells her not to worry about it. 

When they get home, he makes a beeline for the tub. Sakura gives him a few minutes to relax before she joins him.

He hangs his right leg over the lip of the basin to make space for her. They still have to do a little finagling before they're both comfortable. 

The water is searing. She's already started to sweat from its intensity. Steam rolls off his leg that's out of the tub. 

She glances back and his eyes are closed, rubs her palms against his thighs but he doesn't so much as twitch. She wishes she could read him the way the other Uchiha seemed to. 

Wishes there was a class for their language. 

Even Itachi has started to pick it up again. When he and Shisui start their nonverbal communication, it leaves Sakura almost totally in the dark. 

His hands come to her waist, thumbs pressing into and rubbing small circles against the knots of her muscle. "What is it?" He says. His voice is soft, as if he can tell she's upset. 

"Itachi doesn't want to keep it," She says. 

His hands still. Fingers twitching as he grows tense again. Sakura can physically hear the anger in his breath when he breathes in and she cuts him off before he can speak. "If you let him abort it," She says. "I will bear your offspring." 

"It isn't as though I can or would make him have it," Says Shisui. "That would be fucked up." 

"He'll be doing it tomorrow," She says. "Deidara didn't want us to argue with you when you were already upset." 

"I knew that little bastard was a whole two weeks from his heat." 

Sakura turns to look at him. She can see in his face that he's disappointed. His gaze searches between her left and right eye as his fingers start to circle again. "Did you mean what you said about having my young?" 

She shivers at the intensity of his dark eyes. Swallows. And he seems to interpret it as a negative because his head leans back against the tub, gaze to the ceiling. "I'm not worried about it." He says. His arms go behind his head to support it. 

His feelings are really hurt, she realizes. The water sloshes as she turns around fully to face him. "I meant it," She says. 

His hand fans in her direction as if to take her words out of the air. "Sakura, it's really fine-" 

"But I want to wait a year or two because I'm not ready yet." 

He cracks open a single eye before closing it again. "That's fair." 

She can tell he doesn't believe her.


	2. Chapter 2

They wait until Itachi feels better to go to the Social Center. It takes only a few days.

Shisui has become a little distant from them both, but Sakura tries to give him his space.

Itachi on the other hand, is quite upset. Clings and tries to engage the other alpha.

"He's mad at me," Asks Itachi, "Isn't he?"

"He's just hurt," Says Sakura. "He's a big boy and he'll get over it."

"It doesn't help that he and Izumi are on the outs, either, un." Chimes Deidara. "Double whammy."

Kin's arm comes around the blonde omega's neck as she jumps on him. "Dei-kun!"

His eyes go comically wide before narrowing in anger. They bicker while he tries to throw her off.

Sai bumps his shoulder against Itachi's. "Hey."

"Hey," Itachi replies.

Ino finally makes an appearance, offers Itachi a single white poppy. The softness with which he takes it, makes Sakura think there's a message behind it. 

After all, no flowers are offered to the noisy blonde omega. 

"Thank you," He tells Ino softly. 

She smiles, turns to the other omega and claps her hands. "Alright. Go away. I'm tired of seeing your faces for today." 

Kin pouts, lets go of the blonde. "Alpha is mean," She says before taking the hands of Itachi and Sai and wandering away, "Come on, Dei-kun~" 

Reluctantly, Deidara follows. Sakura can hear all sorts of nasty remarks under his breath, but he still cooperates. 

"How's everyone handling it?" Asks Ino. 

"Shisui's pretty put out." Says Sakura. "I wish he'd be a little more supportive. This was harder for Itachi than for us." 

"How are _you_ feeling about it?" Asks Ino. 

Sakura shrugs. "Sad. But he's been through enough. And I'd rather this than make him go through it again." 

"Well," Says Ino. "Shisui's being an ass, but his rut smells _suuuuper_ close." 

"Is it?" Asks Sakura. That would explain the on-edge behavior and obsession with babies he'd seemed to suddenly have developed. 

"I forget you're on hormone blockers," Says Ino. "But yeah. Maybe you should take him out to the cabin and let him rough it. It might help." 

"Do you think he'd want to go?" She asks. "Maybe he has a routine for it..." 

"I think his routine is _'pretend like it's not happening and bite everyone's head off.'_ "

They pause to watch the aforementioned man capture Kin. She squeals as he tickles her. Deidara jumps on his back and he lets the female omega go in favor of the blonde. 

A few unfamiliar omegas have taken to following him around and trying to get him to chase them too. 

He's polite but focuses on the four he's entertaining. Occasionally lunges for one of the others so they'll shriek in excitement and run away. 

Itachi's ability to squeeze through tight spaces, better knowledge of the layout, and speed keep Shisui from even coming close to capturing him. 

It's still a good thrill for the omega. 

The other alpha look at him like he's a creep but if Shisui notices, he doesn't give any indication.

Yet another rando omega lies beside Deidara -- almost provocatively, bares his throat. Shisui's gaze flickers to the submissive omega. 

Deidara pushes them away. "This is _my_ alpha, damnit, un." 

And Sakura can't quite hide her surprise. Can feel her brows raise into her hairline when the blonde climbs into the alpha Uchiha's lap and glares at the stunned omega. "Go back to yours!" 

This is when Shisui looks to her to see if she'd witnessed it, too. His amusement is tangible. In one, smooth movement he stands, Deidara's held under his arm akin to the way one would hold a football. And while this visibly annoys the smaller man, all he says is. "Mine, un." 

"This is why he should go to the cabin. He's ruffling other alpha feathers by being so close to rut that omegas are leaving their partners for him." Says Ino. 

"I think it doesn't help that he's playing with omega they identify as his," Says Sakura. "It makes him look like good mate material as opposed to the alpha who just sit at the tables and let them roam." 

"He only looks like good mate material?" Asks Ino. 

"That's not what I mean," Says Sakura. "Every omega wants an engaged alpha."

They watch him get body slammed by Sai and he drops Deidara, who disappears into the fake bamboo forest in the left corner of the building. 

Itachi darts past and Shisui's fingers catch on his ankle enough that it throws him off balance. He knocks into Sai and they both tumble for a foot for two. 

"The Uchiha Clan is getting restless," Says Ino. "My dad thinks they're up to something." 

"I think they're just frustrated that progress isn't coming as quickly as they'd like." 

"The Yamanaka sent the Clan Head white poppies and he sent back begonias." 

"I don't know what any of that means, Ino." 

"The poppy I gave to Itachi is condolences and hopes for peace. The ones sent, I imagine, are a request for peace and avoidance of war." 

"He must really think something's going on," Says Sakura. "Shisui said it wasn't going to happen." 

"Begonias mean gratitude and respect," Ino tells her. "But they also are a warning of misfortunes yet to come." 

"Maybe he didn't mean the double entendre."

"Honestly, Sakura," Says the blonde alpha. "I'm telling you so that you can protect yourself. They aren't going to care if it comes down on you."

"I may not trust them," She says. "But I trust Shisui. And he would tell me if something was going to happen." 

Sakura can't help her laughter when she spots the curly haired alpha being dragged across the carpet by three lithe omega. Itachi sits cross-legged on top of him. Happy as a lark at their victory.

"Hey," Says a woman as she approaches them. "Can you get your friend? He's being inappropriate." 

"He's not doing anything wrong," Says Sakura. 

"Everyone knows you shouldn't be around this many omegas during rut." Says the woman. "His indiscretion is rousing mine." 

Sakura shrugs. "He hasn't started rut yet and it's not our problem that _your_ omega is so thirsty for attention that his glance makes them excited. Maybe you should be the one chasing them around instead of him." 

The woman's mouth clicks shut. 

"He has as much right to be here as you," Says Sakura. "And we'll be leaving once he wears out _my_ omega." 

She receives a dirty look but the woman walks off. 

He's actually sweating when he comes back to them. "I need a break," He says. "They have the advantage in this place." 

"They really do," Says Sakura. 

"Hey~" Chimes a familiar voice. 

Sakura turns to see Izumi. Her skin-tight tank top and form fitting leggings emphasize her lean, almost muscular build. 

She can't deny that the female Uchiha has a big butt -- has never agreed with Shisui before this. 

"Damn it, Izumi," Says Shisui. "I think you just stole Sakura from me." 

While Sakura splutters, Izumi replies. "I love stealing your bed partners. It's an enjoyable challenge." 

"So you're saying you like my sloppy seconds?" He says back. 

The brunette scrunches her nose in disgust. "You say the nastiest shit." 

"It's a talent. I am a prodigy, after all." 

Izumi rolls her eyes. 

"Speaking of bed partners," He says. "Your boyfriends are looking for you." 

"Oh?" Says the female Uchiha. "Which ones?" 

"All of them. I told them you've been super busy with Clan business." 

"Well, shit." Says Izumi. "That can't be good. Can you tell them I'm dead?" 

"Because they'll totally believe that when they see your dumbass around the village. Also, I don't think I'll be able to look happy enough to convince them." 

"You are such a dickhead." 

"Wait," Says Sakura. "Aren't you married?" 

"It's complicated," Shisui and Izumi reply in unison. 

Something about it doesn't quite sit right with Sakura but she brushes it aside. 

Shisui holds out his hand and Izumi's connects. At the same time, they say. "Tapped in." 

The brunette chases the four omega in his place. The other alpha are staring again but it's for a completely different reason. 

"Is that Izumi Uchiha?" Someone to Sakura's left asks. 

"You can't tell by her ass?" 

"Do you think it's real? I've _never_ seen an Uchiha that gifted." 

"Should I say something?" Sakura asks Shisui. 

He shakes his head. "They're just pointing out the obvious. Many of us are famous for our prowess -- Izumi's famous for the junk in her trunk."

Ino and Sakura share an unamused look. 

Annoyed but deciding to fight him about it later, she says. "It looks like you two are getting along again." 

"Mostly," He says. "We can keep fun and arguments separate." 

"So..." Says Sakura. "You're still fighting?" 

"Something like that," He replies. 

xXx 

"Cabin?" Asks Shisui. They're sitting out on her back porch. "The one your family owns out in Frost?" 

"Yeah," Says Sakura. "We should go while you're in rut." 

His expression is skeptical. He takes a long drag from his cigarette. The smoke billows out of his mouth as if he were some sort of mythical creature when he says, "Why?" 

"I just think it would be good for you to do alpha things -- get it out of your system." 

"I'm not in rut," He says. 

"Not yet," Says Sakura. 

"You're on hormone blockers," He quips. "How would you know?" 

"Ino? The woman who yelled at me today because you went in public and put your scent on everything." 

"Oh," He says. Expression sheepish.

They sit for a long while. He puts out his cigarette, lights a new one. "Sakura," He says. 

"Yeah?" She says, resisting the urge to lecture him about his health. 

"What do I lack so profoundly that Itachi didn't want to bear my young?" He takes a drag from his cigarette. "Am I not enough?" 

"Nothing," Says Sakura. "Nothing is wrong with you except that you're taking this personal." 

He looks at her with a furrowed brow. 

"It's your rut, Shisui," Sakura tells him. "It's also his trauma." 

"But he's safe. Omega are specifically for bearing young and warming beds." 

"You better not say that to him," She says. "How would you like it if he said alphas were only good for providing seed and keeping a roof over his head?" 

The dark haired man sighs. Flicks the ashes. "That is literally the purpose of an alpha," He says. "We defend, care for, and impregnate omegas." 

"Okay," Says Sakura, "But what if all anyone said was just a reminder? It'd get old, right?" 

"It could," He admits. 

"And there's more to you than that, right?" 

"Like what?" He says. 

"Well," Says the pink haired alpha as she kisses him. He tastes like smoke, mint, and blood. "You're an Uchiha. You tell stupid jokes and have many talents."

"You flatter me so," He replies. "Ambiguity and physical affection are my weaknesses."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sui?" Says Izumi as she catches up to them. They're on their way back from their last minute trip to the store. "I need a favor."

Suspiciously, he side-eyes her. "What?"

"Can I come with you?" She says. "I got myself into a tiny little bit of trouble and I need to lie low until it blows over."

Shisui looks to Sakura in askance but she can tell that he can't quite gauge her reaction. "Give us a minute?" He asks her.

"Sure," Says Izumi as she steps out of ear shot.

"Is that okay?" He asks Sakura. "I don't want to--"

"It's your rut, Shisui." Sakura tells him. "So if you want Izumi there, she's welcome."

"Thank you," He says. "But it's your family's cabin and I don't want you to feel like I'm overstepping your kindness."

"They bought the cabin for _me_." She says. "They're omega and didn't know the first thing about how to help me. So Iruka-sensei told them to take me out to the wilderness. It worked so well they went and bought the cabin."

"Oh," He says. "Then did you want to invite Ino?"

"That's eight people in a tiny house with no civilization around for miles," She says. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine," He says. "Please invite Ino." Then he turns to Izumi. "Yeah, you can come. We're leaving tonight."

"Awesome~" Says Izumi. "Thank you so much!"

"I owe you anyway, since you kept mum about Itachi."

"Hey!" Shouts a man as he comes around the corner. "IZUMI UCHIHA!"

"Oooh," She says. "Time's up."

"What did you _do?_ " Sakura asks.

"My playthings realized I wasn't going to leave my husband for them and they are not the only one in my life."

"This is why you shouldn't date outside the Clan," Says Shisui.

"Well," She says. "I just might be ousted from the Clan because Fugaku-sama found out."

"Oh ho!" Cackles Shisui. "You _**really**_ fucked up."

"Thanks again!" She says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke as the man gets within ten feet of them. 

"Where'd she go?" Says the man. He double takes at Shisui. "Oh! Hey man!" 

Eyes half-lidded and brow quirked, Shisui says, "Yo." 

"Uh," He says, trying to come across as casual. "I'm looking for Izumi-san." 

"You just missed her," Says Shisui. Sakura is exasperated at his decision to play dumb. 

"Well," Replies Izumi's now ex-boyfriend. "If you see your wife--" 

"Wife?" Says Shisui. "Do we all look the same to you?" 

The man awkwardly sputters. "You're not her husband?" 

"Not a snowball's chance in hell, friend." Says Shisui. He just about sneers as he spits the word, _friend_. 

The man turns on his heel and walks away as if very aware his life is on the line. 

"What a dumbass," Says Shisui as he adjusts the bags on his arms. "I'm so sick of these outsiders who can't tell who's who." 

"You do spend a lot of time with Izumi," Argues Sakura. "And I'm sure you're seen with her way more than her actual husband is." 

"Given," He agrees. They start back home again. "But I've been introduced to her dick providers several times and they _never_ know who I am." 

"That sounds like it sucks," Says Sakura.

When they come in the house, Mikoto is standing in front of two horrified omegas. Turning to the other two alpha, Mikoto says, "Oh! You've returned." 

There's a rolling pin in her hand. 

"They don't know where Izumi is," Says Shisui. "And neither do we." 

Patting the rolling pin against her free palm like it's a baseball bat she's excited to swing, she says, "And yet you know I'm looking for her." 

"Everybody seems to be," Says the curly haired alpha. "It makes sense that you would be here, intimidating the omega for information on her. You wouldn't be looking so scary otherwise, Mikoto-sama." 

"You're damn right I'm scary," She says. "What are these bags you're packing?" 

"We're going on a camping trip for a little while. Sakura was magnanimous enough that she invited me out to her family's cabin." 

The rolling pin comes down. Shisui stands stalk still with his eyes closed when she knocks him over the top of his head. "You better sleep in separate beds!" 

"Of course, Mikoto-sama." Says Shisui. "Her friend, Ino, is coming along so I wouldn't dare do something so uncouth." 

"Can't have you impregnating women out of wedlock." She says, brandishing the smooth wood and swiping the air as if it's a sword. 

"Rest assured," He says as he rubs the goose egg beginning to form where she initially whacked him. 

"And you!" Says the raven haired woman, pointing the rolling pin at Sakura. "Don't let him into your bed! Make him marry you first. All the other girls got burnt because they let him dip the wick."

Shisui's hand goes over his face, his exhale is audible. 

Deidara's guffaw and Itachi's soft laughter are the only noise in the room as the Clan Head's wife waits for Sakura's response. 

"Don't you worry, Mikoto-sama," Says Sakura, "I definitely will make him wait for me." 

"Good." She says. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to straighten out Izumi." 

The door shuts firmly behind her. 

" _Dip the wick?_ " Says Deidara. He's laughing so hard there's tears in his eyes.

Shisui lets out an agonized groan. "I'm too old for this shit." 

"Apparently not," Says Itachi. "I like the allegory she used. My mother is so cultured." 

"Traitor," Says Shisui. "Be embarrassed with me."

"I don't think I will," Says the omega. 

xXx 

"Ugh~" Says Ino. "It's so cold out here." 

Sakura unlocks the door and it's only incrementally warmer inside. "I need someone to start on the wood stove. I'm going to go get everything up and running." 

Shisui follows her, watches with interest as she gets the generator and boiler started. 

"That's a big boiler," Comments Shisui. 

"It's for the in-floor heating system," Says Sakura. 

"Your parents really went all out." 

"I was the only child that was successfully born," Says Sakura. "They were excited to have me."

When they return, everyone is sitting around the wood burning stove at the center of the room. 

"I forgot how cold it gets out here," Says Ino as her omega huddle against her for warmth. Itachi and Deidara are under Izumi's arms as she holds them against her. 

Both omega look mildly uncomfortable. Shisui sits beside her. Beckons Sakura to sit next to him and their omega climb into his lap, bicker and push against each other to find comfortable positions.

It's at this point that Sakura can finally smell his rut. It creates a tingling in her stomach. Compels her to punch him in the face and take their omega from him. 

Instead, she leans hard against him and tries to breathe through her mouth. 

"What the hell," Says Ino. "You and Shisui are cycled together, aren't you?" She asks Izumi. 

"Indeed we are," She replies. "But you don't have to worry about me." 

"We've always had our ruts at the same time," Says Shisui. "I suppose that contributes as to why everyone always thinks I'm Izumi's husband." 

"That is definitely a thing that happens with married couples," Agrees Sakura. 

The rest of the night passes in easy conversation and hot chocolate while they wait for the cabin to warm up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch," Whispers Itachi. "Sh-Shisui that hurts."

The bed creaks and dips beside her. Itachi makes a noise that Sakura thinks might be a whimper.

"Shisui," Says the pink haired alpha. "Knock it off."

He growls and she growls back, sitting up and turning to face him.

Itachi is underneath him, shirt pushed up to his collarbone and hair messy. His lips are full and shiny from Shisui's mouth.

Sakura can't see any injury from her position.

One of his hands settle on the omega's stomach while he bares his teeth at her, a possessive gesture.

As far as Sakura's concerned, it's moot when she sees the sticky, red substance coating his little finger.

"I'm okay," Says Itachi. "It's okay!" His voice calls after her as she hauls the bigger man out of the room, down the hallway and tosses him into the snow.

He comes back to himself as Sakura's fist hits him and she watches him disappear into the tree line. "Get your shit together!" She yells.

She doesn't give a flying fuck if he can hear her or not, walks back in to check on the bleeding omega.

"Wh-where's Shisui?" Asks Itachi as Sakura looks him over.

"Taking a fucking snow bath," She says. "Where are you bleeding?"

"I-I," Says Itachi. "I'm fine, really."

Her expression becomes dark and he shivers. Shyly shows her his slowly unfurling orifice. "I think he just got too excited."

"Don't care," Says Sakura. "He tries to fuck you again and I'm gonna fuck him up."

"It's really my fault--" Starts Itachi but Sakura pulls him against her. 

"Shut up," She says softly. "He is still responsible for the shit he does during rut." 

It's early morning and still dark outside but Sakura is too wound up to go back to sleep. So she makes herself some shitty instant coffee and waits for Shisui to come back. 

"What's all the commotion?" Asks Izumi as she sits across from Sakura. 

"Shisui's rut is full swing. You seem to be handling yours quite well." 

"I don't want a fetus leeching the nutrients out of my blood," Says the female Uchiha. "I try to avoid getting parasites." 

"Oh," Says Sakura. "I see." 

When the curly haired alpha finally comes back through the door, his hair has ice crystals and he's shivering. 

"The stove's been restoked," Sakura tells him. "Go warm up there." 

He strides past them, back down the hall. 

"I'm only going to warn you once, Shisui." She calls after him. 

"That was warning enough," He replies. 

Sakura follows him back to their room, prepared to beat him to a pulp, but his arms are wrapped tightly around their omega, face in the crook of his neck. 

"It's okay," Says Itachi as he strokes Shisui's damp hair. "I'm okay."

Sakura comes back to her coffee at the table. Izumi is lying her head on her folded arms. 

This is when Shisui reemerges. "Sakura," He draws. "Do you..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Do you have a minute?" 

Her eyes are narrowed when her gaze meets his. "Maybe." 

"I'm not moving," Says Izumi. "You can fuck on this table and I'm still going to be right here."

Sakura stands and they move outside. 

"I'm sorry," He says. "I'm really, really sorry." 

"Did you kowtow to our omega?" She asks. 

"You know I did," He says, runs a hand through his hair. "I can't fucking believe I did that." 

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asks. 

"Itachi intercepted me. Told me to let him help me and I," He takes a shuddering breath. "I-I..." 

The pink haired alpha sighs. Wraps her arms around his waist. "Contrary to what Itachi tells you, it was not okay. But it's going to be okay." 

They stand like that for awhile, her arms around his waist while his arm rests around her shoulders. 

xXx 

"Deidara and I are going out to play in the snow," Says Itachi. 

"Me too! Me too!" Says Kin. 

Sai starts pulling on his jacket. 

The smaller Uchiha male turns to Sakura but she shakes her head. "No way. It's cold." 

Hesitantly, Shisui says, "I'll go, if you want?" 

"Yes!" Says Itachi. "Please come with us." 

He glances at Sakura who watches him with raised brows. Sets her warm tea in front of her and grabs his coat. He's waiting for the medic to tell him he can't go but she simply says, "Have fun freezing."

He doesn't mind. Between his rut and his Uchiha blood, the cold doesn't particularly bother him. 

They build snowmen and a large wall around the cabin to shield them during a snow fight. 

Izumi makes it a personal mission to throw Shisui into snow banks at every opportunity.

Sakura briefly calls them back in for lunch. Sends them out when they start to get on her nerves. 

"No wonder he thinks he's a big fish now," Says Izumi. "He's basically head of the little family you have going on here." 

Ino has gone to play with them in her place. 

"What's going on in the compound?" Asks Sakura. "You mentioned it before." 

"Fugaku hasn't been feeling very well since he fought Orochimaru. It's been six months but he's still recovering." 

"Why did no one--" 

"You're an outsider," Says Izumi. "You wouldn't be well received by anyone other than the main branch." 

"But I would gladly tend to Fugaku-sama as we're still working on the relationship between the village and the Uchiha." 

Izumi's long, blue nails tap a slow, smooth rhythm. It doesn't sound like Shisui's, Sasuke's, or Fugaku's. "It doesn't matter," She says. "They're talking about making Sasuke the new Clan Head." 

"Where does that leave Itachi?" Asks Sakura. "Isn't he supposed to inherit his position?" 

"Itachi is an omega," Says Izumi. "As far as they're concerned, you can have him. The current Heads want him to return to the compound, but with the way things are sitting, it probably won't happen until after Sasuke has been established." 

"Does Shisui know?" 

"He and I are the same rank in the Clan," Izumi says. Her tone is smug. "They even talked about giving him Fugaku's position until they found out he was nailing an _outsider_. The Hokage's disciple, no less." 

"I don't understand how that's connected," Says Sakura. 

"It makes the Clan sincerely question where Shisui's loyalties lie." The tapping stops. Her hoop earrings jingle as the female Uchiha leans forward. 

Sharingan blazing, the hostility Izumi has surfacing like a war submarine from the deep, she whispers. "If something happens to Shisui, it's going to be your fault."

Sakura swallows. Her spit feels more like a lump in her throat. "Why'd they pass you over for the position? You said you're the same rank as Shisui." 

Izumi smiles. "In a way, they'd already chosen me." 

Before Sakura can ask anything else, the omega burst through the door. Izumi stands, goes to help them from their coats. "You're soaking wet!" 

Her hands linger a little too long when helping Shisui and Itachi from their jackets. Shisui's oblivious to it. Itachi softly steps away. 

xXx 

This time, Sakura wakes to Shisui pulling on his clothes. "Where are you going?" 

His eyes are vermillion when he looks at her. It's the only feature on his face that she can see. She scrambles to pull her clothes on, makes sure the omega are comfortable and warm before following him to the hall closet. 

In the closet is a pair of bows and quivers full of arrows. He looks a little lost when he discovers they aren't strung. 

Sakura snickers as she starts on the first one. "Why didn't you tell me they were looking at you to be Clan Head?" 

"It wasn't pertinent," He says. 

"I feel like such a dick, Sui." 

"Don't," He says. "It's not your fault." 

Handing him the strung bow and starting on the next one, she says. "Why were they so mad that you were with me?" 

His fingers glide along the string, eyes focused on the motion. "The Clan-- We don't trust outsiders." 

"Oh?" She says. 

"I didn't trust you originally," He says. His eyes flick upwards before returning back to the bow. 

"Is that why you started hanging around?" She says. 

"Yeah," He says. White teeth glinting in the low light when he smiles, huffs a laugh. "But you... You surprised me." 

"Did I?" 

Vermillion meets jade and he says. "Every time." 

Time freezes for a moment as they stare at each other. "Do I still surprise you?" She whispers. 

"Every time," He says again. 

She treads softly into his space, looks up and up and up to keep their gazes locked. "Is that what happened to the other girls? They got predictable?" 

"Maybe it's because they weren't women, they were girls." 

She pushes his arm softly. "Stop it." 

He works his jaw, she can see him thinking about how to word what he wants to say. "Mikoto was right. But not in the way she meant." 

Sakura picks up a quiver, hands it to him before picking up her own. Looks to him as they step out into the freezing temperatures. 

"They got burned," He says. "People tend to be so blinded by the light I provide, they don't see how deep the shadows go." 

They trek into the forest surrounding the cabin. 

Adjusting his beanie, he says. "The moment I let them see who I am underneath the veneer, they would vanish." 

"So they become afraid of you?" Asks Sakura. 

"And yet, you aren't." He says. 

"Did you think I would be?" 

He bends under a branch weighed down by ice. "That first night?" He says. "I thought I'd never see you again. That you would take Itachi and run away. I expected to be told you put a restraining order on me." 

"Do you _have_ restraining orders on you?" She asks. 

He shakes his head. "When they tell me they're done, I leave them alone." He says. "Once the blood is in the water, you can't remove it." 

"Are you saying you tried to be vanilla?" She says with a laugh. 

They wind their way around a frozen lake. The tree limbs are weighed down so heavily they break the ice in spots. "I'm saying that once they've seen what I am, they can't unsee it. I can pretend to be vanilla and resist my urges, but it'll always be in the back of her mind." 

"But it counts if you're trying, right?" She asks as she watches the birds chattering to each other and fighting for feeding spots. 

He shakes his head again. "That's not how it works for most women. Once they see the teeth, they will never stop unconsciously labeling you as a wolf." 

"Shisui," She says as they hit another wooded area. It forces her to walk behind him. "You _are_ a wolf." 

He pauses. There's hurt across his features when he looks back at her. 

"But so am I," She says. "And the sharpness of your teeth keep me feeling alive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn ahead
> 
> Upon doing research, I don't think there's a way to successfully write breeding/pregnancy kinks.

His scent is full bloom by the time they arrive back with the deer. Sakura can see that the hunting had helped some, but his instincts are putting on the pressure for the main purpose of the rut.

In most cases, a rut would align with the omega's heat -- Nary ensuring a pregnancy.

Thankfully for Sakura, Shisui is not that lucky. 

They take the buck to the shed a few feet from the cabin. Set it on the table. 

"Look at you, alpha hunter." Says Izumi as she leans against the doorway, arms crossed. "I was worried you got lost in the wilderness." 

"Nah," Says Shisui. "Sakura has an internal map of this place." 

"I can take it from here," She says. "You two go warm up." 

The pink haired alpha finds herself hesitating to hand it over to Izumi. There's something about her dark eyes and pseudo casual stance that puts Sakura on edge. 

"Cool," Says Shisui. With a surprising gentleness, he hefts Sakura over his shoulder. "We need a shower." 

And she watches from over his shoulder as the brunette stares after them, arms still crossed. 

xXx 

When they come out, the omega are crowded around the door. Ino sits down the hall, telling them to give Shisui some space. 

It was Sakura that had brought down the deer, but she had pointed them towards the alpha in rut.

Kin and Sai show their gratitude before running back to their own alpha. Itachi softly grabs his hand. Sakura looks back at Ino who waves her off. 

There's a creeping anticipation when Itachi leads Shisui back to the room they share. She and Deidara follow and she's surprised to see the blonde omega with them. 

Itachi stands on tip-toes to reach the taller alpha. Shisui dips down to kiss him.

His mouth immediately opens, wanting and pliant. Shisui makes a low, pleased noise. His left hand softly cupping the dark haired omega's bottom. 

Itachi guides him back to the bed and the alpha follows as he's bid, intently looking to Sakura who might oppose him. Itachi pushes the older Uchiha's shirt up his chest and Shisui pulls it off. 

"Don't move your hands from this spot," The smaller Uchiha tells him as he positions Shisui's hands on the metal bars of the headboard. 

Shisui has gone quiet. Dark eyes intently watching the omega. When he pulls away and the curly haired alpha doesn't move, Deidara steps closer. 

Sakura hangs back. Watches with curiosity as the omega rub their cheeks against the bigger man's.

His eyes close and he pushes his shoulders down, neck arching enough to give them more space when they move to it and down his trapezoids. 

This is when the pink haired alpha moves to sit on the bed but they're lost in marking the other alpha. 

His fingers drum restlessly against the metal, pinky-ring-middle-index then it starts again. Eyes tightly shut. His breath hitches when their faces brush his ribs, over the tops of his obliques to his hips. 

Shisui's practically purring, abdominals twitching, and Deidara finally pulls away. "This is where I stop, un." 

"I got you," Says Sakura. "I'm sure he knows you appreciate him." 

The blonde strides from the room and the pink haired alpha takes his place beside the older man. Slowly, he lets go of the supports, offers his hands to his lovers. Itachi's tongue swipes against the gland on his wrist and Shisui exhales between clenched teeth. 

His fingers tangle tight in Itachi's hair, pull him down against his chest. The omega presses their mouths together and while Shisui returns the kiss, he doesn't let it deepen.

His fingers almost timidly pull at Itachi's shirt. Sakura's nails are light as they scratch along his hips.

Her fingers glance against his tented pants and his hand closes around her wrist. It's not painful but it's firm enough to give Sakura pause. 

"I'm going to lose it if we do this now," He says. His voice is like cold gravel during a blistering summer. 

Itachi's mouth peppers kisses over his neck. "We can handle it." 

He hums in appreciation, cards his fingers through long, dark hair. "Not after last time." 

"Please?" Asks the younger Uchiha. 

He meets Sakura's gaze again and the pink haired alpha thinks she probably shouldn't have punched him as hard as she did. His grip twitches around her wrist and her fingers inch towards his waistband. Watching for any sign he may stand firm on his earlier decision. 

His cock slaps against his stomach when it's freed and she's a little impressed with how achingly hard he'd become from the omegas scent marking him in gratitude. A small ritual to boost his ego and soothe the intensity of the hormones affecting him. 

What little she has of her own encourage her to injure him while he's vulnerable in her hands. Her instincts want him out of the way so she doesn't have to share her omega. 

In the time it took her to nudge back her drive to violence, Itachi has removed his clothes. Shisui urges the smaller Uchiha to straddle him. His hand presses against the smooth, soft flesh of the omega's bottom, guiding smaller man's length into his mouth. 

Fingers tangle in dark, curly hair as he moans. She runs the tip of her tongue along the weeping slit of Shisui's own arousal. She can feel the pulse of his heartbeat in her hand where she's gently grabbed him at the base.

His hips twitch but he tries to hold them still. Shisui's fingers grip at Itachi's thighs as the omega makes the decision to fuck his mouth. 

Sakura closes her eyes as she works two fingers of her free hand into her own slick core. Listens to the noises her men are making, their gasps and moans. Ghosts her lips over the thick shaft before her. 

She lets little noises slip from her own mouth as she works him with lips and tongue, quirks her fingers against her walls as she thinks about how he felt when he was inside her last. It makes her wet enough that she can fit a third finger, thumbs her clit as she starts to approach the edge and realizes the other two have gone silent. 

Shyly, she opens her eyes to see two pairs of sharingan watching her -- As she had expected. "Can you not?" She says. "I'm really not that memorable." 

With a pout, Itachi returns to the original plan, mischievously rubs his dick against the cheek of the bigger alpha. 

"Itachi, you are such a little bastard," Says Shisui even as the omega continues. "You're going to pay for that later." 

Itachi cries out as his release spatters across the bigger alpha's face and into his hair. 

Sakura thinks at least a full ten seconds have passed of Shisui staring at Itachi in disbelief with his mouth slightly ajar. He finally says, "You really just did that." 

"Good luck, Itachi," Says Sakura as she puts her sticky fingers in Shisui's mouth. He jerks back at first but she's persistent and he accepts them. "You're going to need it." 

Itachi lies down next to them, contented as can be with no care in the world. 

Trying not to irritate the other alpha anymore than he already is, she wipes the ejaculate from his face, licks it from her fingers.

Her next course of action is to guide him inside. They both moan softly as she inches him deeper before drawing up slightly and pushing back down. It's an agonizing tease for them both. 

When she's fully seated, she circles her hips, experimenting with angles and depth. Shisui's thumb strokes her nipple softly, bringing it to full attention before he starts on the other. 

"They're going to get bigger, you know." 

His gaze flicks up to her in question before he cups them in both hands. Sakura pushes all the way up until the ridge of his glans rubs against the ribbed wall just inside. Slides down and watches his lips part, breath picking up. 

His hips meet hers with a steadily increasing urgency but he completely loses the rhythm when she says, "They're going to get so big when I'm carrying your baby." 

For a minute, she thinks she said the wrong thing before he presses harder, deeper, takes over the pace and sets a new one. 

His hands smooth down her sides to her hips. Her own hands brace against his chest as she pants. "You still going to think I'm," She gasps when he angles himself just right, "hot when I'm round and pregnant?"

She lets her head drop between her shoulders as his strokes lengthen, the hot-sweet feeling in her lower belly springs to life. 

Itachi opens his mouth but Shisui meets his eye with a silencing glance. Turns his attention back to the pink haired alpha and rubs her clit. She pushes against him, the heat building. 

Her gaze flickers up and he's watching her, dark eyes tracking her like that very first time. She doesn't recognize the noise that slips from between her parted lips but he seems to. His next thrust has her crying out, fingers curling over his pectorals as he mercilessly seeks her climax. 

She drops onto him, gripping him so tightly every thrust is almost painful for her. One of his arms wraps around her waist and he flips them. 

She peers up at him and he presses his mouth against hers while he waits for the rippling of her muscles to ease, thrusts slowing. 

After she's relaxed a little, she nips at his lip and he pulls back but her legs lock around his waist to hold him close. She can feel that he's still painfully aroused. 

The pace picks up again, her arms wrap around his neck. "Fill my womb," She whispers against the shell of his ear and he shivers. Gasps her name as his nails make bloody trails down her sides. His knot, having been gradually building, finally swells enough that they're locked together as he pushes deep. 

Her fingers card through his hair and he shamelessly rests his weight on her, face hidden in the crook of her neck as they come down. 

"I could do anything I want right now and neither of you can stop me," Itachi says, expression thoughtful. 

"Try it," Says Shisui from his place against Sakura's neck. 

Itachi seems to think better of it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we finally past it?" Asks Ino.

Sakura nods, "I think so."

They sip from their mugs of hot chocolate.

Izumi sets the venison stir fry in the center of the table. Almost as if by magic, the omega appear and sit at the table. Shisui takes his time. 

"I didn't know you could cook," He says. 

Izumi sits, "I've picked up a few things under Mikoto-sama's tutelage." 

Food is dispersed. 

Shisui's voice pipes up again, "Is that _my_ Killer B shirt?" 

Between bites, she says. "Looks better on me." 

Ino and Sakura share a glance. 

"So how long have you two been friends?" Asks Ino, gesturing between them with her hashi. 

"Fourteen years," Says Shisui as he stares daggers into Izumi. Sakura can tell he wants his shirt back. 

"Loss brought us together," Says Izumi but she doesn't look up. 

"So you fucked, un." Says Deidara. 

Both of the older Uchiha pause. They look to each other, Sakura, then Itachi. Their gazes meet again. 

Izumi leans against the back rest and Shisui says. "Ah. One time. At the beginning." 

The blonde omega quirks a brow. 

"We're better as friends," Says Izumi. 

"Really?" Asks Itachi. "What happened?" 

Shisui says, "Romantically incompatible." At the same time Izumi says, "He bit me." 

Itachi furrows his brow. Shisui looks to Sakura like he doesn't know how to explain. 

Sakura isn't all that bothered. She thinks she probably _should_ be. But Shisui hadn't made any indication whatsoever that he'd had an attraction towards the female Uchiha. 

"Bit... You?" Asks Itachi. 

Shisui's eye close as he sighs through his nose. Runs a hand through his hair before meeting Itachi's gaze. "I got overzealous and didn't know my own strength. Things went a little sideways after that." 

Sakura glances to Izumi. The expression she wears tells the pink haired alpha that it was not an accident. 

She thinks Izumi is probably one of the first women Shisui had inadvertently, "burned." 

But they were still friends. Still talking shit and cracking jokes. She'd seen them on the porch smoking cigarettes and talking about random stuff a few times during this trip. 

"Also," He says, tone mildly offended. "You had just discovered that you had a vagina at that time so you didn't want to be serious. You wanted to fuck every dick in a two mile radius." 

Izumi shrugs. "You got me."

"What happened with Mikoto-sama?" Asks Sakura. "Did she find you?" 

The brunette shakes her head. "But she'll have the entire Clan looking for me when I get back -- So that's fun." 

"For someone who doesn't like outsiders, you sure do spend a lot of time with them," Says Ino. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Asks the female Uchiha. "No guilt when I wipe their memories and send them on their merry fucking way." 

Even Itachi looks a little shocked as the entire table, sans Shisui, stares. "What?" She asks. "You realize Shisui can manipulate memories and thoughts, right?" 

"Pear," Says Shisui. Annoyance finally making an appearance in his voice. 

Ino's expression when she looks at Sakura says there's going to be a long conversation as soon as she can get the pink haired alpha alone. 

"Sui, there's nothing wrong with me--" 

His hand goes up. "No one's judging you." He says. "You just caught everyone off guard. That's all." 

Deidara opens his mouth and Sakura knows he's going to say that he is actually judging her. Shisui's gaze lands on him and the blonde's mouth snaps shut. 

He sighs, returns to his meal. But she can see he's just pushing food around. 

He's worried. 

"Do you and your husband not get along, un?" Asks Deidara. 

Sakura thinks he's determined to see a fight tonight. 

"We're six years apart in age," She says. "And he's gay." 

Shisui just about spits his drink. Swallows and breaks into laughter. "Wait, wait." He says. "I thought he was bi?" 

"Nope," She says. "One hundred percent homo." 

"You could triad?" He says. 

Izumi shudders. "Absolutely not." 

"Is it your husband or his lover that grosses you out?" Itachi asks. 

"My husband would be," She tilts her head. Searches for the word, "Tolerable. His lover, I am repulsed by."

"Okay," Says Sakura. "I have to know. Who is it?" 

Shisui and Izumi look to each other. There's head tilting and gaze shifting. Finally, Izumi says, "It doesn't matter." 

Obviously still mad about the commandeering of his shirt and being outed for his abilities, Shisui says, "It's Sasuke." 

"Uh?" Says Ino. "What?" 

"Really?" Says Itachi. "I... Never would have guessed." 

Glaring at the older Uchiha, Izumi says. "We just don't talk about it. He warms the bed of the idiot Jinchuuriki, and I do as I please." 

xXx 

"Sakura," Whispers Ino. "I don't think you should stay with him any longer." 

"Ino, I know what she said, but she's probably just being dramatic. Uchiha do that." 

"Is drama something you actually want to be in all the time?" Asks the blonde alpha. "Because I promise that shit is exhausting." 

"It's not going to be all the time--" 

"Yes it is," Argues Ino. "Uchiha are _nothing_ but trouble. And he is high-ranking. Which means he is going to be interacting with and sorting out the drama of the Clan." 

"Ino--" 

"I'm telling you." She says. "Don't let him guilt you in to staying. You're going to get hurt." 

"Alpha~" Calls Kin. "I'm sleepy. Come love me." 

"For real, Sakura. Get the fuck out of this relationship." And she disappears down the hall. 

Sakura stands from the table. The Uchiha trio had gone outside to cool down for a bit. She steps out to join them but it's just Itachi on the porch. 

She finds it a little odd that he has a cigarette between his fingers as he'd been lecturing the curly haired alpha to quit over the last few months. 

"Hey," He says. "Will you sit with me?" 

She pats his head. Something feels off. "Where are the other two?" 

"They went to finish cleaning the shed," He says. "Stay here with me." 

She opens the door to the shed. Meets Izumi's glowing red eyes as she takes in the image before her. The bloodstained table knocking against the wall where the legs of the brunette are wrapped around Shisui's waist. Fingers ghosting over his back. 

It's the fact that he doesn't even look up to the door being opened that tips her off. "I know this is a genjutsu." 

She blinks. Finds herself standing in the living room next to the wood burning stove. The fire is just coals but it puts off a substantial amount of heat. 

The brunette is sitting cross-legged in the recliner. "So there's a use for that massive forehead after all." 

Shisui and Itachi are talking shit on the porch. The omega starts laughing as the curly haired alpha says, "No! I'm serious!" 

"What the hell is your problem?" Asks Sakura. "I have no bones to pick with you." 

"Shisui is my best friend," She says. "And he always chooses dumbfuck whores who have an Uchiha fetish and think he's going to suddenly be sunshine and roses." 

"Shisui is sunshine and roses," Says Sakura. "He's just got a few razor blade thorns." 

Izumi blinks. Sakura thinks she's surprised her. "So you know about his proclivities, then?" 

"You thought I didn't know?" Says the medic. "That bringing up his teeth would tip me off and I'd run away after he explained himself?" 

"He usually hides it until he can't anymore," She says. 

"Not from me," Replies Sakura. 

"Okay, I'll skip to the main point then." She says. "If you hurt him, I'll turn you into a goddamn vegetable." 

"Have I given you any reason to think I would?" She asks. 

Izumi stands, her shoulder jars against Sakura's as she moves down the hall to her room. 

Stepping outside, she sits on the other side of Itachi. "Can either of you explain why Izumi is on the war path anytime she and I are alone?" 

"Sorry," Says Shisui. "I'll talk to her." 

"No," Says Sakura. "Just explain it to me." 

"Ah," Says Shisui. "When she was a kid, she got bullied. Kurama attacked and the entire Uchiha Clan got blamed. The bullying got more intense." 

"I remember that," Says Itachi. "It didn't bother me very much, but she had a hard time with it." 

"It lasted for a long time," Says the older Uchiha. "She made friends with a girl who set her up to be mobbed by the other girls in the group -- It put her in the hospital." 

"Outsiders.." Says Sakura. 

"It didn't help that some of the well-meaning members of the Clan kept telling her she wouldn't have that problem if she wouldn't befriend them in the first place." 

Itachi sighs. "I know which ones those are. I don't think they knew any better." 

"Itachi got snatched, the girls started rumors about her." Says Shisui. "And then someone leaked the information on Danzou wanting us all dead." 

Sakura's mouth comes open. "How does he still have his office?" 

"Dunno." Says the curly haired alpha. "It was too much for Pear and she tried to off herself. The Clan had to step in at that point, but it wasn't until Mikoto went to each and every girl's family personally, that it finally stopped." 

Sakura chews on this for a minute. "Was she serious about your ability to plant thoughts and memories?" 

There's a long pause before he says, "Yes." 

"Have you ever used it on us?" She asks. 

There's no hesitation this time when he says, "No." 

"Have you ever thought about it?" 

His eyes move back and forth between Sakura and Itachi, licks his lips, before he finally says, "Yes." 

"Why?" Asks Itachi. 

"The first night when Sakura said she was handing you to someone else. I realized there were other options. I've thought about removing your trauma," He admits. "Convincing you both to change your mind about the abortion. I couldn't do it."

Izumi comes out to the porch, sits on Shisui's knee and starts rifling through his jacket pockets. 

He sits back on his hands. "What are you looking for?" 

She finds a small, square packet and sticks it in her pocket. 

"Wait a minute!" He says, "That's my last one." 

"You aren't going to use it," She argues and they proceed to childishly slap fight for it. 

"What is it?" Asks Itachi. 

She manages to grab the cigarette pack before throwing herself into the snow away from him. 

"Don't you dare," He says as he watches her pull out the one cigarette he has turned upside down. "Don't take my lucky _and_ my last mint condom, you fucking monster." 

She cackles and Ino steps out too, sits beside Sakura. "She looks like a whole ass villain right now." 

"That's because she is one," Says Shisui as he straddles her, tries to rescue his rolled tobacco as she attempts to light it. 

They pause when she accidentally kicks him in the groin and he sits beside her to catch his breath. "I always thought it would be Sakura." 

Izumi shows no remorse as she lights it, inhales long and slow. Then blows the smoke in his face. "I win." 

"I find it hard to believe this guy took on Orochimaru and won," Says Ino. "He got incapacitated by a kick to the nuts." 

"Christ," Says Shisui. "Let a man be mortally wounded for a minute." 

"Mortally wounded," Snorts Izumi with an eye roll. 

Something shifts in the skeletal trees and the older Uchiha move to their feet. 

Shisui moves to stand next to Itachi. 

Izumi throws open the door and darts back inside. 

"Bitch," Mutters Shisui. 

"It's probably a squirrel," Says Ino. "They make a lot of noise out here." 

Someone screams and the group rushes inside. 

The three omega are spattered in blood. Sai sits indifferent to it, but Kin and Deidara appear to be excited. 

"Do it again, un." Says Deidara as he approaches Izumi, licking the blood from his arm. 

Izumi has a member of ANBU by the hair, the konoichi's throat has been slit open by the female Uchiha. 

The blonde tries to take the hunting knife from her hand but she holds it higher than he can reach. 

"No fair, un." 

"Don't eat it, _un._ " Says Izumi. "She might've had an STD or a fucking contagious disease." 

At his pout, she says, "You want to give everyone around you the clap?" 

"What I love is _that_ is the one you reference," Says Shisui. "You couldn't say mono or herpes." 

Izumi shrugs. Drops the konoichi. "That the only one?" 

"So far," Replies Shisui. He rolls her over, pulls the porcelain mask from her face. Whistles a long, low note. "If it isn't Konohakagure at it again."


	7. Chapter 7

They leave a little early for Sakura's tastes. Shisui is still in rut but the worst of it has passed.

"And I told him, un," Says Deidara. "That art was a bang!"

Itachi nods sagely beside him. "That's very deep," He says.

If Deidara notices the sarcasm, he ignores it.

There's three notices, addressed to each alpha.

Izumi snatches the one with her name and tears it right off the door. "What the hell."

Shisui pulls his off like it might crumble in his grasp.

Sakura pulls hers off with mild curiosity.

"What'd you get?" Asks Shisui.

"A Cease and Desist letter. You?" She asks.

"How about you, Sakura?"

Looking up at Shisui, she says, "A restraining order."

"Aa?" He says. "From who?"

"The Uchiha Clan. It says Itachi can stay in my care but they'll take legal action if you and I are seen together."

Shisui snorts. "They'll suck my cock, is what they'll do."

Izumi snatches Shisui's letter from him. He tries to take it back but she turns away from him. "They really did it."

"It doesn't matter," He says. "They can't make me."

"They're going to try," She says as she looks back at him over her shoulder. "My letter said they'll kick me out and deactivate my sharingan if I don't go home and be happy to be barefoot and pregnant for the rest of my life."

"They're bluffing," He says. "They won't do shit "

"You aren't even a little concerned?" Asks Sakura. "What if they're serious?"

"We've been under ANBU surveillance for four months now," He says. "And I'm sure that ROOT konoichi wasn't the only attack. The Uchiha would be stupid to neuter Izumi and I."

The brunette goes quiet. The letter catches fire in her hand. "Shisui's is a marriage decree."

"They can't make me," He says again. "And I will leave the Clan before I let them tell me who to do and where to go."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Says Mikoto from behind them.

Sasuke flanks her, expression tense. 

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-sama," Says Shisui. "But I'm already romantically engaged with someone. We've been dating for six months." 

"And as you can see by the legal order in her hand, it's over." 

"I know you don't want to do this." Says Shisui. "And I fully plan to fight this." 

"I'm going to remind you that the Haruno Clan is part of the Merchant District," Says Mikoto. "And it would be _rather unfortunate_ if we were forced to withdraw support." 

This gives Shisui pause. "We aren't the only Clan that offers protection," He says. "It's a village effort." 

"But would they really want to risk it?" 

Shisui looks to Sakura. Opens his mouth and closes it. 

"This isn't fair," Says Itachi. "You can't punish everyone just because one person--" 

"The village was going to send you, an **omega** , to slaughter us. To pour out our blood on the streets because of whomever released the Nine-tails and killed the Yondaime and Kushina. You think the elders care about fair?" 

Shisui glances at Sakura again, she can see him doing the math in his head. Circumstances and variables. Finally, he says. "Fine. But I want the restraining order removed." 

"I'll see what I can do," Says Mikoto. Her attention turns to Izumi. "And you?" 

"I won't," She says. "And there's no tactic you can employ to change that." 

"You've embarrassed my son and the Clan enough," Mikoto snaps. 

Sasuke rolls his eyes behind the Matriarch. Sakura thinks he's probably pissed he can't go frolic with Naruto as much. 

"Oooh." Says Izumi with a laugh that sounds a little unhinged. "You think you're embarrassed now, Mikoto?" 

"Izumi Uchiha, I swear on Izuna, may he forever rest, that if you don't-- What are you doing?!" 

"I won't be owned," She spits as she pulls off her shirt and bra, slides her pants and underwear down her hips. Hands her clothes to Shisui. 

"Are you sure this should be your modus operandi?" He asks.

She just smiles. Leaps to the roof and vanishes. 

The spaces of skin that are exposed put off steam as Mikoto stares after her. "I told Fugaku that girl would be trouble." 

"You know, Sasuke," Says Shisui. "You guys could have been a power couple." 

"They do seem to have the same psycho energy, un." Agrees Deidara. "Just comes out in different ways." 

"You guys are dumb as hell," Says Sasuke. "I'm not nearly as crazy as she is." 

Mikoto nods in agreement. "You definitely aren't." 

Shisui hums in disagreement but says nothing else. 

"Come, Shisui," Says Mikoto. "You and I have much to go over." 

Time freezes again and he looks to Sakura and Itachi. 

"Okaa," Says Itachi. Sakura can hear the last ditch attempt in his voice. "He and I have bonded. If he leaves, it'll create psychological problems for me." 

"What a wonderful thing it is that you were born to genetically stable parents and are in the hands of a capable medic." She turns, walks back toward her district. "You'll be fine." 

The curly haired alpha hovers. Hesitates, before trailing after her. 

Sakura watches him go. Starts to resent the fan on the back of his shirt. 

Itachi storms inside, slams the door. 

"I'm gonna miss him, un." Says Deidara. 

Sakura tosses her head. "Let's go inside and have some lunch." She has to be strong for her omega who will now be leaning on her full scale. 

She hadn't realized how much support Shisui had offered -- It took a little bit of the weight off her. It wasn't that he thought she couldn't handle it. He was a team player. Someone who saw their relationship as a partnership to love and protect their omega. 

Sakura can handle it. 

But she already misses him. 

She tries not to think on it anymore as she starts on soba.

By the time lunch is ready, her omega have disappeared. 

A glance under her bed finds them both on Itachi's futon. Awake, they wouldn't be caught dead snuggling. She leaves them, eats lunch by herself, goes back to her couch and stretches out. One of Shisui's hoodies is still on the arm and she uses it as a pillow to take a nap. 

When she wakes, the television is on. There's some sort of soap opera about omegas fighting over a single alpha. Deidara sits cross-legged on her stomach while Itachi has moved her legs to his lap. 

"This is droll, Dei," Complains Itachi. 

"No, it's not. You're just lame, un." 

"Honestly," He says, "Have you ever heard an omega say, _knot my mouth_?" 

"You just did, un." 

The dark haired omega scoffs.

Sakura's fingers slide under the blonde's shirt and he sucks in a breath between clenched teeth. "YOUR HANDS ARE COLD." 

Itachi leans back so he can see her, as she continues her onslaught at the doubled over blue-eyed man. He tries to escape but her hands catch the hem of his shirt. 

Her fingers light on the small ticklish spot he has and he lets out an undignified noise, throws himself from the couch to get away. 

He glares, breathing hard. "You're an ass, un." 

The pink haired alpha turns her attention to the Uchiha trapped under her legs. 

"I bite," He says. 

"That's okay," She says. "So do I."


	8. Chapter 8

"It looks like he's making a really good recovery," Says Yamato.

They glance at the Uchiha who's been roped into playing hanetsuki by the younger omega in her teacher's care. It's been two months since Shisui had been called back to the clan. 

"He's quite strong," She agrees. "Do you think there's anything I should be focusing on?" 

Yamato hums. "If I thought he'd be returning to the Uchiha Clan, I'd tell you to desensitize him to the breeding bench." 

She jumps to his defense but her teacher says, "However, once this is finished, I'm pretty sure they're going to tell you to keep him." 

At Sakura's questioning glance, Tenzou says, "The Uchiha are strictly against having omega in the bloodline. Returning him to their gene pool puts them at risk of another being produced -- You're doing them a favor." 

Itachi only just manages to keep the shuttlecock from touching the ground. A white haired omega runs for the game piece, tries to hit it but misses. 

There's a chorus of, "Awww," when it hits the ground. 

"Good game!" Calls Yamato. "Try again." 

"How do I tell him?" She asks. 

"Honestly," Says her old mentor as he watches them. "I think he already knows. He's very analytical with a high IQ." 

"He's bored with me," Admits Sakura. "I can't keep him engrossed in anything for very long and Deidara isn't all that much of a challenge." 

"His evaluation is coming up, too." Notes Yamato. "It might be time to put Itachi back on roster. He was an incredible shinobi before all this." 

Sakura worries her lip. "Do you think that would help?" 

"He's pretty used to the routine you have, right?" He says. "Maybe you should shake it up, somehow. He does need structure. But too much structure is bad for intelligent omegas." 

There's a cry and suddenly nary every omega is running to Yamato with, "Yui got hurt! Yui got hurt!"

He breaks from their conversation to tend to the sobbing omega with a scraped knee. 

"Come on, Ita-kun," Calls Sakura. "I've got to finish this paperwork." 

He nods and they leave Yamato to his gaggle of omega. 

"What did I score?" He asks as he falls in step beside her. 

"Very high," She replies. "He said you've recovered quite a bit." 

He nods softly as he internalizes the information. 

"He said you might be interested in stepping back into the shinobi world," She says. "That it might engage you in a way civilian life can't." 

She glances at him and he seems pensive. But she's decided to let him think on it and come back to her. 

A crow lands on her shoulder, flutters its wings before preening her hair. 

"Oh," Says Itachi. "It's you, Takayuki." 

The bird pauses. Scares the shit out of Sakura when he says, "Itachi-san!" His voice is that of an old, gruff man. 

"How is Shisui?" Itachi asks. 

The bird stretches, wings pressing behind him as he arches what little back he has. "You and him should elope." 

Itachi frowns. "Not well, then." 

"We have twenty-four hours," Says Takayuki. "He won't go but if you," He turns to Sakura. "manhandle him out the door and run away with him, they can't stop you." 

"I don't think he'd appreciate that," She says. 

The bird cocks his head, side-eyes her. "I've never seen that boy as happy as he was with the two of you." 

"But he is bound by blood," Says Sakura. 

"Bah!" Cries Takayuki as he flaps his wings. "Flock rhetoric!" 

He hops from Sakura's shoulder, turns to face her from his place on the cobblestone. "Didn't you like him at all?" 

"It doesn't matter how I feel," Says Sakura. "He is obliged to his family as I am to mine." 

She moves to step around him but he jumps where she intends to place her foot, she has to recalibrate so she doesn't squish him. This is when he starts screeching. 

Itachi laughs but Sakura finds the crow's voice unnerving as he screams at the top of his lungs. Hops after them as they walk away from him. 

He pauses in his noise making to say, "I can do this all day," before the ruckus begins again. 

Itachi's laughter starts anew every time the crow takes a breath to scream. "Takayuki," He says between peals of laughter. "Give it a rest." 

"Never!" 

"Did Shisui send you?" He says. 

But the bird doesn't reply, just continues the obnoxious squawking that is steadily driving Sakura out of her mind. 

A cat jumps from the bushes and he dodges it. "Fuck off, damn you!" 

He yelps as the cat comes for him again, leaps to Itachi's shoulder. "I don't know how you can be friends with those disgusting clawed fur balls." 

"Did Shisui send you?" Itachi asks again. 

"To check on you, yes." He says. "But I can tell he's miserable." 

"Go and tell him we miss him, please?" Says Itachi. "Even Deidara misses him." 

"Okay," He says. "But what do I get?" 

Itachi's expression becomes thoughtful. "I found a broach on the street a few days ago. It's shiny." 

"Yes," Says Takayuki as he leaps from Itachi's shoulder, speeds out of sight. 

"Corvids," Says Itachi. "They're a little crackheaded." 

"They're annoying, if they're all going to be like that," She says. 

"Takayuki is just," Itachi pauses. "Really opinionated." 

"Oh," Says Sakura. She's unimpressed.

Upon making it to Ino's house, she finds an annoyed Deidara being squeezed and nuzzled by Kin. He probably wouldn't have minded if she weren't trying to grind on his leg. 

"Must be that time, again," Says Sakura. 

"A new romance," Says Itachi. 

"I'm gonna fuck you up, un." Deidara tells the Uchiha. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Says Ino as she pulls Kin from the blonde. "Sai and I were doing some trauma work and I didn't realize--" 

"He's fine," Says Sakura as she glances over Deidara for any slick streaks. "It doesn't look like she actually got him." 

"That's so embarrassing," Says the blonde alpha. "I know it's going to happen, I think she'll be fine for another eight hours before it sets in, and then this happens." 

Sakura waves her hand. "Itachi tried to take her arm off when they first met, accidents happen." 

"I'm lucky yours are sexually reserved," Says Ino. "About a week ago someone brought their in-heat omega to the Social Center and he ended up fucking five or six of the lesser dynamic before it came to the attention of the facility." 

"Yikes," Says Sakura. "I'd hate to be that guy." 

"No kidding," She says. 

On the walk back, Sakura can tell Itachi is thinking again. "What's on your mind?" She asks. 

"Tsunade-sama and your parents are omega," He says. "But yet, many of us are treated as pets." 

"Many omega, such as yourself, refuse to adhere to the current state of affairs," She says. "It's a long, frustrating battle for omega who seek independence from the dominant dynamic, so a good portion of them don't often try." 

Itachi falls quiet. 

"Besides, that," Says Sakura. "Omegas get to stay home and be naked all the time while their alpha does all the heavy lifting." 

"But we're expected to play the role of a housewife," Itachi retorts. "Cooking, cleaning, child bearing and rearing." 

"Have I asked those things of you?" She says. They both know the answer is a resounding negative. She'd done a good majority of those things other than chore assignment and telling them she wasn't going to do their laundry. 

She was their alpha, not their mother. 

And with Itachi doing mostly better and Sakura having her hands full with two traumatized omega, she'd started working at the hospital again. 

Tsunade had wanted to set her up to rehabilitate yet another omega, but Sakura didn't have the money to move again. Let alone the time or energy to take on one that hadn't even begun a recovery. 

To this, her Shishou simply replied, _I'll get back to you._

Which did not bode well for the pink haired alpha. As it meant the busty omega had a whole new plan she was working on and Sakura would be swimming in work for months. 

The Godaime's Apprentice always did enjoy a challenge.

Once home, Sakura starts on dinner. Something feels a little off so while the food simmers on the stove, she goes to the back yard to check on them. 

There's a _click, click, click_ -ing behind her and she turns. Thinks she glimpses a shadow but nothing is there. 

Deidara has Itachi pinned, looks smug until the Uchiha flips their positions in one, smooth motion. 

Then he's angry. 

She steps back inside, glad that they've retained their shinobi training. Part of her is a little sad that she'd be letting them stand on their own soon. 

Konoha had reached out to Iwa to inform them of the blonde in her care but they'd made no effort and expressed no interest in retrieving him. 

Which is more than fine with Sakura. She'd had him for almost as long as she'd been with Shisui. And while he is a wild one, there's nothing better than when he acquiesces or rubs his cheek against hers. 

It strokes her ego and enflames her alpha side when they come to her if they're scared or happy or upset. 

The _click, click, click_ -ing starts again. It's so soft that Sakura thinks she might be imagining it. It comes from Deidara's room. Stops when she pops the door open. The hair on the back of her neck stands up and she feels like she's being watched. 

"Whoever you are, I found you," She calls. "Show yourself." 

But nothing happens. The feeling fades and the pink haired alpha's agitation evaporates. 

"Alpha!" Complains Deidara. "Ita put mud in my hair, un." 

She glances back. There's mud in the long strands of both omega. 

And on their faces. 

"Go wash up," She says. "Dinner's almost ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn ahead

The blueprint lain across the desk is giving Sakura a headache. "You're kidding."

"I'm not," Says Tsunade. "And your rehabilitated omega would be perfect guides for those who are new and incoming."

"Ugh," Says Sakura as she rubs her temples. "This looks like a prison."

"What would you prefer?"

"I'll get back to you," She says. "But I don't like this at all."

"It's because you don't want to do it."

"It's because the way we're doing things is working just fine. The alpha-omega ratio is balanced -- for the most part."

"What about Yamato? Are his hands not totally full? Is he not completely overwhelmed?"

"That's why I said, _for the most part_ ," Says Sakura. "But it would only take an alpha or two to balance his work load."

Tsunade seems unconvinced. "Please think about it."

"I will. But I'm telling you this is unnecessary."

xXx

Her omega are standing at the door. They're covered in blood and Sakura immediately grabs Itachi's arm to examine him. "What happened?!" 

"It's not ours!" He says. "It's not ours!" 

She pushes past the two frantic omega. "How long have they been here?" 

"Thirty minutes," Says Itachi. "We didn't want to leave them in case whoever they were facing found them." 

Sakura strides to her room. There's a trail of blood on the carpet and she follows it. Shisui is in her bed, coating it with his essence. 

"Goddamn it," She says. "Shisui, these are my favorite sheets."

She gasps in surprise when Izumi sits up beside him, teeth bared. 

"It's me, idiot," Says Sakura as she dodges the female Uchiha's strikes. She's part of the bloody mess. 

The pink haired alpha dodges her fist, grabs her by the wrist and flips her over a narrow shoulder. 

It stuns her and her eyes are clear for a minute. "Forehead." 

"What happened?" She asks. But the Uchiha's eyes close. 

It's a race to stabilize them. Izumi had been messily cut open, intestines starting topple from her abdomen. 

Twice, she pulls Shisui from cardiac arrest.

She removes the senbon from his neck and it almost takes her too long to figure out what kind of poison it'd been dipped in. Knits the bleeding artery in his shoulder back together.

Deidara and Itachi assist however directed. 

She's a little nauseous when a further examination of the damage reveals his right eye has been just about ripped from its socket. 

She wraps gauze over both. Decides it to be the best course of action. 

The dark haired omega looks to her, the stress in his expression speaks volumes and she says, "He still has both." 

"And Izumi?" 

"It looks like she took a little less damage," Says Sakura. "Her eyes are untouched." 

She puts on a pot of coffee and she waits. She isn't going to worry about the blood tonight as she'd expended just about all of her chakra patching them up. 

The omega come back to her clean, sit at the table with her. 

"What do we do now, un?" 

She runs a sticky hand through her hair. "We wait." 

Eventually, Deidara starts falling asleep sitting up. Itachi pulls the futon from under Sakura's bed. Sets it beside the one in front of the couch that he doesn't use anymore and they both lightly doze. 

Sakura stays awake. Sends an email to Tsunade that her omega have nasty colds and she isn't coming in to work for the hospital for the next few days. 

She paces the floors, drinks the entire pot of coffee, checks on the physical states of the Uchiha as much as she can without giving any more of her chakra. 

The sun finally comes up and there's no ANBU to be found. But Sakura knows it isn't over until it's over. 

"Holy shit, Sakura." Says Ino as she steps into the house. "What the hell is going on?" 

"I don't know but I really need to sleep," She says.

"Uh?" Says Ino. 

"Just watch for ANBU and wake me up if you have any problems, okay?" 

"I guess," Says the blonde haired alpha.

xXx 

She thinks it must have been a day or two when she wakes because Itachi has brought her breakfast. "I'm glad you're awake." 

"And the other two?" She asks. 

"They woke up a little before you." 

She nods. Sets her breakfast aside and goes to check on them. Opens her Byakugou just a crack to relieve the chakra exhaustion she's still feeling. 

Shisui is sitting up, his fingers smooth over the gauze as if in contemplation. "How long have we been here?" 

"Two days," She says. "And you bloodied my sheets." 

He mumbles what Sakura thinks is an apology. 

"Does he still have his eyes?" Asks Izumi. 

"He does. But the right one was severely injured. I went ahead and covered them both because they likely need rest." 

He nods, settles his hands in his lap. The light catches the metal band on his finger and Sakura reminds herself to breathe deep. 

"What happened?" She asks. 

"Danzou attacked him," Izumi says. "I happened to be in the area and could feel his chakra so I went to back him up." 

"Sakura," Says Shisui. It's almost as if he can actually see her when his head turns in her direction. "Danzou has a collection of sharingan." 

Izumi sniffs, rubs her palms over her own eyes. "It was so fucking horrible." 

"It caught us off guard," He says. "I never expected that." 

The brunette is full on sobbing now. "Wh-what the actual fuck?!" Sakura thinks the feelings from the battle are only finally catching up with her. "Who else did h-he murder like that?" 

"Maybe he scavenged them off the dead during the war," Says Shisui. 

"I'm going to be sick," Says Izumi. She stands on shakey legs. Sakura escorts her to the bathroom. Offers to hold her hair, but she's waved off. 

Returning to her bedroom, trying to ignore the sound of the female Uchiha retching, she sits on the bed beside Shisui. 

"Shut the door, please?" He says. "I'm an empathetic puker."

She laughs, softly clicks it shut. 

There's silence as he worries his lip. Sakura decides to just go for it. "Why did you come to me?" 

"I didn't," He says. "Izumi must have. I'm a little surprised to be honest." 

With a feather light touch, Sakura traces a scar along his left shoulder. His right hand gently grabs hers, laces their fingers. 

"I _know_ this is a bad time but I--" He cuts himself off. "Can I--" His head tilts this way and that. Licks his lips and takes a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?" 

She smiles, brushes her lips against his. It's innocent after all. Nothing could come of it. 

"Where's mine?" Says Itachi as he comes in. His tone is a little irked. 

Shisui nips at her lip as he pulls away, already aroused. The omega straddles his lap. Puts his hands on the bigger alpha's shoulders and kisses him. 

Itachi gets a little greedy, tongue pushing into Shisui's mouth, and he groans, allows the younger man to explore his mouth with the slick muscle. 

His arms go around the younger man's waist. He pulls off his wedding band, sets it on the bedside table he knows is there and cups his hands over the omega's bottom. 

Sakura, at this point, knows she should stop it. She should break them apart and yell at Shisui. 

His hips rock against the curly haired alpha, mouth suckling and leaving wet kisses over the bigger man's neck. 

Shisui's fingers are hesitant when they brush Sakura's arm. Timid when they ease under her shirt, curl against the dip of her waist and rest there. "Come here," He whispers. "One more time." 

She shivers. "Shisui, I don't think--" 

"Just this once?" He says. His lips are almost red from how hard Itachi had been kissing him. 

"You're injured." 

"I'm out of the woods," He says. "And if I tear something open, you can patch me up. I don't mind." 

She hesitates. He pushes the omega against him, holding him still for a moment. "Sakura," He whispers again. "Please make love to me." 

"You're ma--" 

"I know," He says. "But I'm also currently missing and I have a day or two more before anyone worries that Pear and I are gone." 

Itachi stands, strips and comes back to sit in Shisui's lap. Starts tugging at the clothes of the bigger man. "Off. Take it off." 

"Don't be so demanding, omega," He says but there's no warning. Just wry amusement. 

He pulls his shirt off. Softly traces his fingers over the body of the younger man. Itachi rubs his cheek against Shisui's. "We've missed you so much." 

"You've really bulked up," Shisui says. It sounds like he's talking more to himself than the man trying to catch his mouth again. 

He pouts when the curly haired alpha's head turns to Sakura. Self-consciously, she undresses. It isn't as though he can see her but she still feels like he's got lazer eyes. 

She approaches and his lips quirk. He palm rests against her neck, thumb in front of her ear, fingers following the curve of her neck to her spine. Their mouths meet and this time, it knocks the breath from her. 

He shifts his thumb to the other side of her jaw, turns her face so he can kiss her neck as his other hand glides up and down Itachi's back. 

The younger Uchiha is nearly pouting. His mouth opens to complain and Shisui must've been able to hear him because his thumb flicks over a dark nipple. 

Itachi pushes against him. Grinds against his hip. 

"Always so impatient to get off," Says Shisui against her skin. 

"You aren't?" She says. 

"One man's race is another's marathon," He replies. He kisses the omega. Fingers sliding slowly up Sakura's outer thigh before drawing back down the top of her smooth skin. 

She expects him to go for her inner thigh next, instead he settles his palm flat and caresses her hips. Seems to be trying to memorize the layout of her flesh as he moves upwards over her lean, flat belly, between her pert breasts and down again. 

His other hand tangles in Itachi's hair, softly tilting his head back to leave dark hickies. 

She watches Itachi's hands move up and down Shisui's arm, lost in the alpha's affections. 

His hand finally comes to her breast, she finds herself moaning softly as he palms it. She shouldn't be letting him do all the work but everything he does feels incredible. Better than she'd fantasized about during the months he'd been gone. 

He gives her a squeeze and she puts her hands over his. She's wanted him for what has felt like an eternity.

He takes her nipple between the knuckles of his index and middle finger. Clamps them as he goes back to rubbing the thumb of his other hand over Itachi's nipple. 

"Please," Itachi says. "Please, alpha." 

"Not yet," Says Shisui. His voice has deepened, darkened with desire. 

Sakura thinks that if his eyes weren't wrapped, she'd be able to see his Crazy surface. Perhaps, he'd been waiting, fantasizing over them, too. 

The grip of his fingers is starting to become painful when he finally lets up. He lightly teases the other one to alertness before inching his hand downwards again. 

Shisui's nails softly scratch at the omega's abdominals. He's got a perfect six pack that he'd honestly been rather proud of regaining. 

His fingers play with the light dusting of hair on her mons, runs them over where her thigh and groin connect as a frustrating tease. "Let me taste you." 

"Hold on," Says the younger man. 

"We both know I'm going to blow you, Itachi. Don't be greedy," Says Shisui. He shifts the pillows around for proper support, pulls Itachi up a little closer for his reach and guides Sakura to his mouth as soon as she's in position. 

She knows he's touching their omega, can hear Itachi's excited gasps and needy noises, as the tip of his tongue dips into her slick core. He groans and the vibration sends a shiver up her spine. 

The flat of his tongue works over her soft, eager lips. His mouth moves against her as if he were actually kissing her there, savoring her taste. 

Her fingers tangle in his hair as his lips tease over her clit, alternates between gentle suction and working her with the flat, wide space of his tongue. It isn't long before she's gasping his name and rocking against him. 

Itachi's hand cups her ass, pushes his middle finger into her dripping pussy and it's enough to send her over. 

Reluctantly, Sakura trades positions with the omega. She isn't done with Shisui's mouth by a long shot, but Itachi seemed to have dibs before her. 

"Wait," Says Shisui. The set of Itachi's shoulders tells her he's about done waiting. He sits up on his elbows a little. Rubs his dick against her core and clit and she sits back, hands on his thighs as she can finally feel herself getting a little impatient. 

"Shisui," She says when he does it a second time. "Stop playing." 

She puts her hands on his stomach when he sheaths himself inside. She'd forgotten how thick he was. She wants to tell him he's an ass for pushing so deep but all she can manage is a, "Ngh." 

He hums with pleasure. "No matter how much I nail you, you're always so mind-blowingly tight." 

This is when he turns to Itachi, lets the omega fuck his mouth. Hollows his cheeks as he pulls out, blows when he pushes in. If he pulls out far enough, Shisui works his tongue over the glans. 

She tries to set the pace but as soon as she's drawn up, he snaps back in. "Ah!" 

His hand draws Itachi back by the hip so he can lap at the shaft, rubs his thumb over the weeping head and the omega can do little more but urge him on, panting as he tries not to take matters into his own hands. 

Sakura's own fingers trail down to her clit but his free hand snatches her wrist. "Bad girl," He says even as he puts suckling kisses on Itachi's aching arousal. "Don't come yet." 

He's tormenting them, she decides as he mercilessly fills her. 

"Shisui, I swear," Says Itachi. His voice, normally smooth as silk, is rough. 

He takes the younger Uchiha back into his mouth, rubs his thighs as the omega's voice gets loud, he hums softly and it's enough to bring him to climax. Shisui makes him pull out until it's just the head in his mouth. Moans softly as he swallows.

Itachi scoots back a little, there's a string of come and saliva that connects him to Shisui. And Sakura can't help but find it kind of hot. 

With their omega sated, Shisui turns his attention to her. "Now you can come," He says. 

She fingers her little pink pearl as he grips her hips. Snaps his hips hard enough that her breasts bounce and she can feel it building again. 

"Wait," Says Itachi. "Stop." 

This time, it's Shisui who's impatient, "What is it?" 

Itachi gestures for Sakura to face away from the alpha. 

"Itachi," He says when Sakura pulls off. "Whatever you-- Fuck!" His hands come back to her hips as she mounts him again. 

Itachi pushes her to lean back on her hands as they brace against Shisui's washboard abs. "We know Shisui's going to do the work anyway." 

"I hate that you're right," Says the curly haired alpha. He sets the pace again. 

This time, the dark haired omega kneels between their legs, circles his tongue over Sakura's clit and she's just about screaming as he licks at her in time with Shisui's angled, bruising thrusts. 

Her fingers wind tight in long dark hair and she cries out as Itachi's wicked tongue and Shisui's thick cock bring her over the edge. 

Shisui is swearing behind her as he pushes for his own orgasm. He grabs her by the ribs, pulls her against him and this time she does scream as he sinks his teeth into her shoulder. His nails rake over her thighs as he shudders, hips relenting as he finally hits his release. 

"Did you mark me out of habit or intentionally?" She asks. 

There's an uncomfortable peeling noise as his teeth come from her shoulder. Blood wells to the surface and it feels awfully familiar. 

"You decide," He says. 

Deidara comes in then. He's used to them being sweaty and slick with body fluids so he isn't fazed when he pulls off his shirt to cuddle with their recently returned alpha. "You guys take _forever_ to fuck, un." 

"You wouldn't have to wait so long if you'd join us," Argues Shisui. 

He flinches when the mouth on Deidara's palm vindictively nibbles him. "Gonna take that as a no."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Sakura," Says Ino. "There's a whole ass flock of birds outside and they're dive-bombing passing beta."

"Ah shit," She says. Shisui and Izumi are resting. She'd sat down to start a report and gather evidence of Danzou's scheme.

"I've got it," Says Itachi. Sakura joins him out of curiosity.

He steps out to the porch and the birds crowd around, loudly chattering and squawking.

"Wow," He says. "Even the Jackdaws came."

"Jackdaws?" Asks Sakura.

"Aa." He says. "They always seemed to indifferent to Shisui before. I guess it was a façade."

The noise is starting to be too much for Sakura. Beta are looking out their windows to figure out what the commotion is.

"Excuse me." Says Itachi. They go silent as they look to him. "I don't speak Corvid very fluently. Is there anyone who speaks human?"

"Oh!" Cries a crow. "I do! I do!" Her voice sounds like the high pitch simpering tone Sakura's heard used in retail settings.

"Excellent!" Says Itachi. "What's your name?"

"Amaterasu!" She chirps. "I like long migrations, berries, and Shisui." 

"We have so much in common," Says Itachi. "You're welcome to perch on my shoulder if you'd like." 

In a flutter of wings, she's propelled to the shoulder of the omega. 

"Now, Princess Amaterasu," He begins. "What is the most pressing question we should answer first?" 

The chatter begins again, but this time, Sakura finds it a little more orderly. 

The crow turns to him. "Is our Shisui okay?" 

"He is," Says Itachi. "Thanks to our friend, Sakura." He gestures to the medic with an open palm. The chattering gets more intense, wings flutter. 

"How long until he's fully recovered?" 

"A few days," Says Sakura. "You lot should go home and rest in the meantime." 

"One last question," Says Amaterasu. "Who did this and where can we find them?" 

"If I tell you," Says the Uchiha, "I'll need you to do some thing for me." 

"Done," She says. "No one messes with our flock and gets away with it." 

There's a ruckus and Sakura thinks it's in agreement. 

xXx 

The tea is warm on her hands as she sits and listens to the birds. Many of them have left. A few hang around and twitter to themselves in the trees. Shisui comes and sits beside her. His eyes are still wrapped but he's looking better. 

A raven drops onto his head, makes itself comfortable in his hair and starts chattering. 

"Oh?" He asks idly, whistles. The bird shifts, preens his hair. Every now and again, the raven pauses to twitter or caw and Shisui replies as if he knows exactly what was said. 

"Bird whisperer," Sakura teases. 

"I wish they'd whisper." Says Shisui. "These guys, the ravens in particular, are loud as fuck." 

The raven perched in his hair begins bill snapping. The curly haired alpha smirks, Sakura can practically hear the eye roll. "Calm down." His finger strokes the bird's neck and chest and it settles. 

Izumi is unnervingly calm when she steps outside with them. The raven calls to her in what Sakura thinks is a greeting. 

She gestures to it and it stands, waddles in a circle before leaping to her fingers. She watches it hop up her arm and to her shoulder. It chatters to her and she attempts a mimicry that's not quite on the spot. 

"You've been practicing," Says Shisui. "Still sounds like shit though." 

"Sui, if you can perfectly mimic birdcalls without sharingan, you're spending too much time alone." 

"Maybe," He says in reply.

"Has he recovered?" Asks Izumi. 

"For the most part," Says Sakura. 

"Cool," She says. His head snaps to the side. The birds suddenly go silent. Sakura is stunned. The bird on Izumi's shoulder darts away with frantic wingbeats. 

His lips part in surprise, tongue flicking along the fresh blood now coating his split flesh. "Okay," He says. "I deserved that." 

"You were going to stand by and let him tear us to pieces for the bloodline." 

"Technically," He says. "Not to piece-" This strike knocks him back against the chair just a little. The birds start making angry noises but they don't approach. 

" **I don't give a shit about technicalities!** " Screams Izumi. Sakura thinks there's actually spittle that comes from the mouth of the female Uchiha. Maybe she imagined it.

The brunette is breathing hard, hands fisted. 

"I was wrong," He says as he puts his hands on the arms of the chair. She thinks he misjudged how far Izumi is from him when his face comes inches from hers. "I'm sorry." 

She pulls back and he wipes his chin with his wrist. It leaves a bright red streak across the back of his arm.

She paces to the end of the porch. The birds crowd again, angrily screeching at her. She ignores them. 

Other than her heavy breathing, she stands statue still. 

"Izumi," He says. "I know you heard me." 

This is when she whips around. Sakura's instincts start screaming but Izumi is already storming back to him, vermillion eyes bright. Sparks dance along her lips and Shisui rises to meet her. The smell of ozone washes over Sakura. 

"You think a simple fucking apology is going to change anything?!" 

"It isn't as though I'm capable of time travel, Izumi!' He snaps. "Your dad would still be alive otherwise!" 

This offsets her and she staggers to a halt.

"Wait," He says. "I--" 

"Fine, Shisui," She says. "It's fine." The door rattles on its hinges as she goes back inside. 

He sits down, rubs his forehead and temples as he sighs.

"Point of contention?" Sakura asks. 

"Not normally," He says. "I shouldn't have brought it up. It was an event that started her ideation of suicide." 

"How?" She asks. 

"Kyuubi," He says. "Like mine." 

"That must have been another loss for the two of you to bond over," She says. 

He pushes the knuckles of his left hand against his right. The air releases and creates a _pop, pop, pop, pop_. "If I'm honest, I envy her a little that her mother lived. But loss is loss no matter which way the blade falls."

"What do you think she means when she says she wants more than an apology?" 

He leans back. "I just don't know," He says. "Does she want me to fix the past? I don't have that capability. I can start working towards a better future but I don't know if that would make it right in her mind." 

Sakura hums to herself softly as she thinks about the riddle that is Izumi. "I've got it. Don't worry." 

Her fingers are twisted into Itachi's hair when Sakura finds her. "Where'd you learn French braiding?" 

A glance to Itachi's profile reveals a red face and shy eyes. The brunette's eyes are intent on her own dextrous fingers as they twist and plait. "My mother. Isn't that where you learned your femininity?" 

"I picked mine up from my best friend," Admits Sakura. "My mother tried but we didn't really see things from the same point of view." 

"Shame," She says, but there's no real inflection in her voice. 

"So listen," Says Sakura. "I know the burden to make things right is on Shisui." 

"Don't interfere--" 

"But my Shishou is literally the Hokage and I think if I told her what happened and presented the evidence, something would be done." 

Her fingers pause. The omega starts to grow tense as Sakura watches pain register across his face.

"Tsunade is Senju. You really fucking think she's going to give a shit?" 

Digging through what she can remember of history, she says. "Hashirama did." 

"Hashirama is dead." 

"So did Yondaime. And his wife was best friends with Mikoto-sama. I bet that was a hard loss for her." 

"And then they gave that assmonkey, Hiruzen the title again." 

Sakura tilts her head. "The Sandaime?"

"Who else?" She spits. "Danzou tried to kill him but he just got a pat on the head and a, _Don't do that._ Orochimaru was torturing and killing innocents and Sarutobi let him go! Why are we the ones perceived as a threat?"

"Things are different now," Says Sakura. "My Master wants to make things right and create peace with you but she can't fix it if you don't work with her." 

Izumi's fingers go back to their work. 

"Please cooperate with me," She says. "Let me help you." 

Itachi's fingers are hesitant when they cover the brunette's. "Please, Izumi. Sakura isn't going to fuck this up." 

Her eyes dart between the omega and Sakura at least four times before she says, "Fine. But don't make me regret it." 

xXx 

Their eyes are intense on her, but no one dares to stop her as she walks through the Uchiha district, taps on the door of the Main House. 

She's met with an icy, sharingan stare. "You aren't welcome here." 

"Koto-chan?" Calls Fugaku. "Who is it?" 

"The Senju affiliate." 

"Please speak with me," Says Sakura as she pitches her voice loud enough for both of Itachi's parents to hear. "It's very important." 

Mikoto tries to push the door shut but Sakura's fingers and toes get in the way. 

They struggle and Sakura pushes her chakra into her hands to give her a boost. The door snaps open and the Lady Uchiha hisses. 

"Let her in, Mikoto. She's abided by our restraining order, did not involve herself during his time of matrimony," Says Fugaku, "and even sent in Itachi's reports via third person. It looks like he's doing rather well in her care." 

The raven haired woman growls but steps aside. 

"You know what sounds absolutely amazing right now?" Asks Fugaku. 

She side-eyes him, storms to the kitchen and there's an almost electrical hum that follows her. 

"Come this way," Says Fugaku. Sakura follows him as he leads her into his study. Mirrors him as he kneels seiza at the low table. 

"How are you feeling?" Asks the pink haired alpha. "It's been hinted at that you haven't felt well since your battle with Orochimaru." 

His head turns slightly, eyes narrowing as his lips bow into the slightest of frowns. "I'm not sure what's bigger. Izumi's mouth or her ass." 

"In any case," Says Sakura. "I'm happy to tend to you, if you'll allow it. I know there's some hesitation as I'm apparently Senju Affiliated." 

He makes the same damn pensive face as her omega and it creeps her out just a bit. "I'll consider it. Thank you." 

Mikoto comes in with a tea tray. Sets out and fills their cups. Fugaku's lips quirk at her just enough that his Resting Bitch Face isn't as intense. Turning back to Sakura, he says. "I don't imagine that to be the important business you wanted to discuss?" 

Sakura takes a breath. "I'm going to start by apologizing for breaking the restraining order." 

The Uchiha look to each other. Mikoto's expression is dangerous but the pink haired alpha refuses to be deterred. 

"Shisui and Izumi came to me a few days ago. Izumi nearly lost her organs to a sword wound. Shisui's heart almost stopped permanently from not only blood loss, but a poison senbon." 

"I suppose that isn't much a breach then, is it?" Says Fugaku. 

"Shisui's right eye was nearly removed." 

The Clan Head sets his cup down. He tries to hide the force with which it was placed but Sakura still sees it. 

Mikoto's eyes bounce nonstop from left to right and back again as her gaze turns inwards. 

"Do you know who perpetuated this attack?" He asks. 

"I do," She says. "And I would like to take it to Tsunade-sama." 

"No." Says Mikoto. "Do not take it to the Hokage." 

The Clan Head settles his hand over his wife's. "You brought it to us first. Why?" 

"I know about the coup d'etat," Says Sakura. 

Their eyes widen just enough for the medic to detect it. 

"And I know it's still going." 

Mikoto makes a noise that sounds like the air has been knocked from her lungs. "I'm going to beat that girl." 

"It wasn't them who told me." She fibs. "It was Itachi." 

Fugaku and Mikoto look to each other. They shift gazes. Their lips twitch infinitesimally. Heads tilting incrementally. The raven haired woman's gaze returns to the table, bores holes into the elegant, shiny wood. 

Fugaku's gaze is that of a man defeated. "What do you need from us?" 

xXx 

The house is dark when she returns, having been doing some snooping around to see what she can dig up on her own. Only the kitchen light is on. 

Itachi sits at the table, idly stirring tea that smells strangely similar to what Mikoto had brewed earlier in the day. His head rests on the palm of his other hand, elbow propped on the table. 

"Itachi?" She says. 

He doesn't look up, appears to be mesmerized as the spoon swirls in the steaming beverage. 

She keeps her steps even as she approaches. "Itachi." 

He jumps, makes a noise like he's just discovered he's able to breathe. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"What are you thinking about out here?" She says. "You should rest." 

"Ah," He says. "Why didn't I ever see another way out?" 

"Out?" She says. "Out of what?" 

"The coup d'état. There should have been another solution but I never saw it " 

"Itachi," She says. 

"The life of every one around me was on the line. And I never--" 

Her voice is stern when she says, "That's enough." 

His expression is startled when he looks at her. Actually looks at her. 

"How old were you?" She asks. 

"I was eleven," He says. "But my intelligence-" 

"Stop," Says Sakura. She sits at the table across from him. Scoots his tea a little ways to his left. She wants all of his focus. 

His gaze is curious. 

"We're going to do an exercise," She says. 

He cocks his head a little to the right, quirks a brow. 

"Did you think Sasuke was smart when he was small?" 

Without skipping a beat, Itachi says, "Top of his class." 

"But he still did dumb things, right?" 

She can see him slowly connecting the dots. 

"Omega," She says, tries to be authoritative. "You were a child." 

Every time he tries to argue, she makes a noise to cut him off. "You. Were. A. Child."

She says it again and again. Repeats it almost like a mantra until he finally sighs and says, "I was a child." 

She nods. Satisfied that she can move to the next point she's going to make. "The adults in your life fucking sucked, Itachi. Your parents were preoccupied, I don't know what the fuck your sensei was doing. And the Hokage showed his ass in the worst way." 

"Showed his..?" Itachi pauses. "I don't..?" 

"He fucked up," Says Sakura. "And they left an _eleven-year-old_ to figure a way out of a coup d'etat created by adults." 

"Sakura," He says. "I'm not some pathetic--" 

"You were eleven," She says again. "It wasn't your fault." 

He takes a breath and Sakura again says, "It wasn't your fault." 

She can tell he's frustrated but she isn't going to let him think this way anymore. "It wasn't your...?" 

"Fault," He says. "It..." His cheeks start to become flush, eyes wet. It's tantamount to actually crying as far as the Uchiha is concerned. She knows that it's more than the coup d'etat. More than narrowly avoiding the massacre. It's also about what happened over the years he'd been taken."Wasn't my fault." 

She leans forward, hands taking his to urge him on. 

With a shuddering breath, he says, "I was a child. It wasn't my fault." 

"Good omega," She says. "You're a very strong person, Itachi. And you don't deserve to take the blame for the adults in your life constantly fucking up." 

She can see the fatigue in his face when he says, "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." 

She slides his tea to him. "I'm headed to bed. Don't stay up too late, okay?" 

"Okay," He says. 

Deidara and Shisui are already deeply asleep in the middle of the bed. She debates which side she should choose, settles on spooning the other alpha and hoping he doesn't fight her. 

"How'd it go?" He asks. His voice is like gravel. 

"It went okay. I got their cooperation." 

"Oh, good." He says. Drops back off. 

It isn't long before Itachi is creeping in, lies down on the other side of Deidara and Shisui wraps his arm around them both. 

Sakura can finally breathe easy now that everyone is safe and warm. It doesn't take long for sleep to greet her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Uh," Says a tall, broad man who stands awkwardly on her doorstep. There's a bouquet in his hands. "I'm looking for Izumi?"

"Akifumi," Says the brunette. Sakura steps to the side. "How'd you find me?"

He shakes his head. "I just wanted to apologize."

Izumi tilts her head. "Oh? What for?"

"To be honest," He says, he's thinking hard. Perplexed. "I can't quite remember why we were fighting."

"Oh!" Says the female Uchiha as she rocks back on her heels, upper body leaning forward. "Me neither. It probably wasn't that important."

"You think so?" He says 

"I do," She replies.

His gaze drifts to the left. Sakura thinks he's still trying hard to remember.

"Well, anyway," Says Izumi. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah," He says. "We'll do something then?"

"I'd love that," She says. They kiss goodbye as he hands her the flowers.

"I love you," He says as he walks back to the street. He doesn't wait for her to reply.

The brunette's eyes widen, lips parted as she stares after him. When he's out of sight, she turns to Sakura, who'd been watching her with curiosity. "What the fuck did he say?"

"He said--"

"No way," Izumi says. "No fucking way." And she strides to the living room where Shisui and the omega are watching that dramatic soap opera again. "Did you wipe Akifumi?"

Shisui scoffs. "Why would I? You guys have been dating like, what? Ten months?"

"Shisui." Says Sakura. "You can't just _wipe_ people!"

He waves her off. "I don't do it that often."

"Shisui," Itachi says, "You can't just wipe people."

"You," Shisui says, "stay out of it."

"Wiping people is bad, un." Says Deidara. "Bad alpha."

Sakura catches a glimpse of the time. "Tsunade-sama is going to be here any minute."

Shisui stands. Stretches out.

Tsunade is already there when she opens the door. "Good morning, Shishou! I'm glad you could come."

She's obviously hung over when she says, "You know me. Always going above and beyond for my students."

She seats herself at the kitchen table, Shisui is already there.

Sakura starts on a hangover concoction while the busty omega takes in the Uchiha. "Damn boy, what happened to you?"

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about," Says Sakura. She slides the drink over to her Master along with two slices of toast.

Her hand rises to Shisui's face but he flinches back.

"Shi," Says Sakura. "You have to let her look at you."

Reluctantly, he leans forward, his breath catches when the Godaime's fingertips light on the very bottom of his brow. Sakura's fingers ghost over the Uchiha's shoulders as she stands behind him. A promise of protection from a perceived threat.

Tsunade pulls away. "Even the socket is bruised. It looks like you've worked on the worst and have decided to let it heal on its own?"

"I wanted to leave evidence so you, yourself could see it."

"Evidence?" Asks Tsunade. "Sakura, what is all of this about?"

"This was done by Danzou." Says Sakura. "And he, apparently, has several sharingan from the Uchiha Clan."

"Did you see it?" She asks.

"I did," Says Shisui. "As did Izumi."

"Okay," She says. "But you are both Uchiha and that kind of accusation is a little," She flips her hair over her shoulder, laces her fingers, "convenient, for the position your Clan is in."

A pair of hands slam onto the table and it creaks. "One of your high-ranking officials came for our bloodline." Says Izumi. "And you tell us it's our fault?"

Tsunade turns her head. Comes nose to nose with the enraged alpha. "Come any closer, and I'll put your blood on these walls."

Shisui moves to stand but Sakura's hands keep him still.

"This aside," Says the Godaime. "Where does he keep this collection of sharingan?"

"The ones we saw were implanted in his arm," Says Shisui.

Tsunade nods. "Then I'll get started on gathering intel, alright?"

The brunette draws back, seemingly satisfied.

"But I'm going to tell you right now, that if this is a farce, there _will_ be consequences for the both of you."

"I know you saw the documents," Says Itachi from the doorway. Even though his voice is soft, Sakura is calculating how to wrangle three aggressive Uchiha. There's no damn way. "The ones about the ordered massacre."

"The ones about the coup d'etat?" She shoots back.

"Tsunade-sama," Says Itachi as he approaches. "The attack of the Nine-tails was not our fault. We have been unfairly judged and unfairly treated."

"I agree," She says. "Master Sarutobi was wrong in the way that he handled your Clan."

"Thank you for hearing us and making an inquiry," He says. "I think it would help if, perhaps, the Clan could be given permission to relocate?"

The blonde tilts her head. "Why?"

"We were told, not asked to move," He says. "They rebuilt our homes on the outskirts -- making us ineffective as law-enforcement."

Tsunade seems to think on this. "How about I get with Fugaku-san and we discuss it? Would this satisfy you?"

"I think it would," He says.

"Now," Says Tsunade, "There's only so far I can go before it starts to look like special treatment. Please keep that in mind."

Itachi comes to stand on the other side of Shisui, meets Izumi's gaze. "Please be seated. This is a negotiation, not an argument." 

The chair scrapes as she follows his request. The omega, too, sits beside Shisui. 

The tension in the Hokage's frame eases. "A negotiation, huh?" 

"I didn't prepare a power point," Says Itachi. "But I do have a short list of things I'd like to bring to your attention to discuss with my father." 

"If you had a power point," She says, " _I_ would want you dead." 

"No power points," Says Itachi as he slides the list to the busty omega. "Understood."

xXx 

Tsunade had left after a discussion of the things on the list. They'd crossed out one or two that the Hokage immediately knew she'd be unable to achieve, but everything else, she'd talk over with Fugaku, then take to the council to have passed. 

"I mean," Says Izumi. "If Aiko wasn't obnoxiously evil, how far would the plot go?" 

"It cheapens the plot," Says Shisui. "There's no depth. No actual motivation." 

Itachi rolls his eyes. "It's a drama. It's supposed to be cheap." 

Deidara frowns. "You are so dumb, un." 

"All I'm saying," Says Itachi. "Is Dark Shallows is better than Seventh Sunrise." 

"Apples to oranges," Says Izumi. "Dark Shallows is a sci-fi. Seventh Sunrise is a love story." 

If Sakura's honest, she has never used her television for anything but the weather to make sure she's dressed appropriately. She really needs to get her family group out of the house more. 

"It's a literal omega harem," He says. There's something in his tone that Sakura thinks might be agitation. "How is it a love story?" 

It occurs to Sakura that he might actually be triggered by the series but had simply hidden it as distaste for the genre. 

She wonders if sharing her with Deidara is also something that puts him under duress. If it was, he'd hidden it away quite well. Perhaps, Shisui offsets that so there's enough attention for both of them and no competition. 

"Because it's about _one_ omega in a harem. And the alpha fighting to be with her." 

Itachi just hums a non-reply. 

"Dark Shallows is literally alpha looking for a supposedly extinct omega colony to impregnate." Argues Izumi. "Reverse harem?" 

"It's about the morality of their intentions and the consequences of that," He says. "Also technology." 

"Oooh~" Says the brunette. "Shiny toys~" 

Itachi shrugs. 

"I can't do anything with you guys, un." Complains the blonde. "Why is everything a philosophical discussion? Can we just sometimes do stupid shit and not worry about how it applies in the real world, un?" 

All three Uchiha look to the blonde, seemingly baffled. 

"Okay, damn." Says Shisui. 

There's a soft, _snk_ , and all heads turn towards the noise in the far corner of the room. 

A masked shinobi appears behind Shisui, blade drawn. The katana comes down as the curly haired alpha turns. 

Izumi moves to intercept but Shisui says, "It's fine." And the blade freezes a hair's breadth from his throat. 

"Wh-what?" Asks the shinobi between clenched teeth as the sword trembles in his grasp. 

"It's a shame," Says Shisui, sharingan spinning. "You should have known better than to come here." 

It shakes harder as he turns it on himself. "H-how?" Gasps the shinobi. 

"Shisui," Says Itachi. "Shisui stop." 

Shisui doesn't reply as the operative ends his own life under the gaze of those in the room. 

"Goddamn it," Says Sakura. "I'm definitely not getting my deposit back." 

"Blood isn't that hard to remove," Says Izumi. "I'll help you." 

"Get the fuck out." 

All eyes turn to the dark haired omega. Sakura realizes he'd been holding Shisui's gaze for a good twenty seconds before this. 

"Itachi--" Starts Shisui but the younger man stands. 

"That was cruel and you know it." 

"It was the cleanest, easiest way." 

"You could have let him go when he realized he was outmatched." 

Shisui stands, towers over the omega. "So he could be prepared for next time?" 

"There might not've been one!" Says Itachi, his hands are powerful when they push against Shisui's chest. The alpha actually steps back. Stunned at the outburst. 

"Hey!" Snaps Izumi. "Don't come at him like that." 

"Fuck you," Spits Itachi. "Fuck both of you." 

They blink. 

"Wait a minute!" Says Izumi. "The fuck did I do?" 

"You think giving other people amnesia so you can use them is acceptable. It's sick." 

Izumi recoils. 

Deidara face palms. "Always fucking fighting, un." 

"Growing pains," Says Sakura. 

The blonde looks at her. "The fuck does that mean?" 

"And you," Itachi comes back to Shisui who appears to still be stunned. "You run off with some other woman, come back here like nothing is different while you know full well you'll be going back." 

Shisui's eyes narrow. 

"You," Itachi shoves him again. "betrayed us to Sarutobi and left me with no options. _You_ fucked me over. _**You**_ act like destroying someone's memories and will is fine as long as it isn't Sakura and I."

"Did you know about the Sarutobi bit?" Deidara whispers. 

Sakura shakes her head. "I had no idea. I thought it was Itachi who came to him with the information." 

"Omega," Says Shisui, his voice is a warning. "Stand down." 

Itachi's own sharingan meets his. "You are not welcome here." 

Shisui moves to grab him but the younger man flinches back, bares his teeth. 

In a heartbeat, Shisui goes blank. Everything hidden in a carefully crafted neutral expression. "Fine." 

His visage flickers and he's gone. 

"You're going to fucking regret that," Says Izumi as she, too, disappears. 

Itachi doesn't move, body still tense. 

Sakura and Deidara look to each other. Play Rock-Paper-Scissors on who's going to engage him. Deidara loses. 

"Hey, un." He says. "Are you good?" 

"Do I _look_ okay to you?" 

"I just wanna know what touched you off, un." 

"Deidara!" Hisses Sakura. 

"He crossed the threshold from chaotic neutral to downright wrong. That's what." 

"He's been like that the entire time, un." Says Deidara. Sakura smacks his arm but he waves her off. "You're just now seeing it? Are you pregnant again, un?" 

"How did I never see it?" 

"Because he knew it'd freak you out, un. Because he never wanted you to find fault in him, un." 

"Why now?" 

"He probably lost it because there was danger in our vicinity." 

Itachi huffs a sigh. "Not an excuse. I told him to stop." 

"Okay, un." Says the blonde omega. "But do _you_ listen to anyone around you when you zero in on things?" 

This gives the dark haired man pause. "For someone so totally unhinged, you make a lot of sense." 

"That's because you are, too, un. You just hide it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I hate this chapter and yet still couldn't part with it. So I'll probably delete it some time in the future.

Shisui wakes to the sound of glass shattering. Realizes it isn't Sakura in the futon beside him.

Every attempt his wife made to be physical, he'd rebuffed. He'd been biding his time, looking for loopholes to get out. Consummating their marriage would make it more complicated and even the thought of it felt like a betrayal to the trio waiting for him to return.

"Oh," Says Izumi. "Hey Kimi-chan."

"Y-you bitch!" The woman picks up one of the unbroken ceramic cups. Throws it at the brunette.

Izumi leans to the left. Dodges it by a hair and it shatters against the wall behind her. The raven haired woman vanishes down the hall. The sound of the front door slamming echoes through the house.

"Well," He says. "That was mean and unnecessary."

She straddles him in one smooth motion. "Maybe she'll release you on infidelity."

"Maybe," He says. It isn't as though he cares now. With Itachi showing open hostility and kicking him out, his relationship with both is effectively over.

He left his ring on Sakura's nightstand.

Izumi's hands are cold and rough but he ignores her. "Was I wrong?" He asks.

"What do you think?" She asks as she lies breast to chest on him, cheek rubbing against his neck. The pendant on her necklace is like ice between them.

"I'm asking you," He says.

"I'm apparently sick," She says. "So my opinion doesn't count."

He sighs. Her cheek rubs against his and he closes his eyes. She smells like soft grass at the peak of summer. 

She rises up and he puts his arm over his face. Hides it in the crook of his elbow. 

It's Sakura's voice that whispers his name as he's enclosed. He doesn't move, lets her do all the work as she bears down. 

They'd done this once before when he'd been consumed by his rut. She'd taken Sakura's form to tease him and he'd immediately screamed his release. Had never had a knot last that long in his entire post-puberty life. 

That was when he'd realized he had feelings. It haunted him after but he'd ignored it until the day she tried to cut him off.

"Haa," Whispers Sakura's voice but it's a little too deep. 

The body astride him isn't as tight due to the likelihood that she'd slept with someone a day or two before and the way she moves is completely different down to fingertips and rippling muscle.

"Touch me," She whispers. He finds himself frustrated because Izumi's perception of his woman is wrong. It breaks his immersion into the illusion. Reminds him that he shouldn't be here, inside of his best friend, and Sakura likely no longer wants to see him.

It's destroying him. He's angry with himself. Ashamed that he'd let one small alpha with pink hair and two omegas own him so thoroughly that their bond unraveling, paired with Itachi's sudden rejection, makes it hard for him to function.

He just wants to be close to them again. 

She can tell he's lost in his own head because she grabs his hand and presses it against her chest. Her breast is too big in his palm, they're pert and symmetrical. Of course, there's no way for the brunette to know one is slightly larger than the other. Most wouldn't notice, and Sakura had gone out of her way to keep it a secret. 

Her hand guides his downwards and he obliges.

She gasps his name, folds clamping down and he groans softly. She pulls off and his arousal lies, aching and heavy, against his hip. 

"Oh. You didn't...?" Says Izumi. 

He shakes his head. Pulls her down against his chest. 

"Did you want to?" She asks. 

"Nah," He says. "I'm good." 

Her confusion is tangible but he isn't concerned. Her fingertips touch his bottom lip. "I'm kinda mad, honestly." 

"Oh?" He says. 

"You didn't want to share me. But you didn't even blink at being in a Happy Little Triad with them." 

"Probably because it was a triad," He says. "I didn't have to worry about them falling head over heels for only each other and then running away together -- At least, I fucking thought I didn't." 

She scoffs. "You thought I'd fall for someone else and ditch you?" 

"I've seen you do it twice a month with other men for the entirety of our friendship." 

"Okay," She concedes. "But those are normies. You get me."

"You're ridiculous," He says. 

Sasuke steps into the hall. "Yeah, he's--" Their eyes meet. His mouth opens and closes before he turns to whomever is with him. "Not here. I thought he was but we must've just missed him." 

"Yeah okay, Sasuke," Says Sakura as she pushes past him. "You can't lie for shit." 

"Hey, Sakura." Calls Izumi from her cross-legged position on the futon. 

Shisui has just finished gathering the ceramic onto the tray. 

Sakura is looking at them with an expression he can't parse. He thinks she heard the frantic shuffling of clothes, holds his breath. 

"Izumi?" Says Sakura as she comes closer. "Why the hell do you look like me?" 

Shisui looks back over his shoulder. Sure enough, she'd forgotten the henge. 

Fuck. 

"Shisui was rehearsing his apology," She says. Her voice is still pitched wrong. 

Sakura crosses her arms, bare foot making its presence on the tea tray full of broken glass. Her dainty toenails are painted powder blue. "How's that going?" 

"He sucks," She says. This time, her voice is her own. 

"I'm sure he does." She says and he glances up to measure her expression only to immediately meet her eyes. Swallows when their gazes lock but his spit sticks in his throat and his mouth is dry. She's been staring at him the entire time and there's something in her eyes and the set of her lips that makes him actually afraid. She's in the perfect position to knee him in the face. 

Still, he doesn't dare move, let alone breathe. 

"Izumi," Says Sakura. "Can I get a minute, please?" 

"Sure," She says. Stands and steps down the hall to Sasuke, who's still awkwardly hanging around. 

As if the world as been slowed to half time, Sakura moves her foot. Crouches down in front of him. Her voice is that first gale of wind before the storm hits. "You didn't even wait a week." 

How she knows is beyond him. Maybe he's got guilt on his face. Perhaps it's her scent on his neck. But that hadn't been anything new. It was something they'd done throughout his time with Sakura. A reassurance that even though he'd paired with someone, they were still close. 

Sakura had seen her do it in the past and was unbothered. 

"I didn't expect that you would come back," He whispers. It's ruined his appetite. His dreams are of them and anything that smells remotely like them sends him reeling. He'd reaffirmed his bond with them as much as he could but the time he'd spent away was too much in comparison.

"Well," She says. "Here I am, asshole." 

"Are you going to stay -- Knowing what you know?" 

Her hands push up under his shirt, wrists dragging along his slides. "Don't you _ever_ fuck up like that again." She says. Her voice is authoritative. The voice of a skilled medic, strong alpha, and danger. "Or your life will be unending, inescapable misery." 

"I kind of like the sound of that," He says. 

Her expression is one of warning, nails digging into the space just beneath his ribs. "I'm serious, Shisui." 

"So am I," He whispers. 

She kisses him as her nails continue their onslaught. It's starting to burn but he welcomes it. "And I will give Izumi a slower death than drying paint." His skin breaks around the nail of her index finger and he shivers at the ticklish feeling that comes with his blood running down his side. 

"Don't you ever doubt me," She says as her fingers come away from him. There's blood in her nail beds and his breath quickens. She tugs at his shirt and he's quick to pull it off. 

He can't look away when her tongue swipes over the red rivers that have trailed over smooth flesh. "I won't," He says. "Thank you."

His blood is glistening on her mouth like lipgloss and he wants to taste her but she yanks back. Eyes cold. "If," She says. "You want me, I expect you to act like it." 

"What do you want?" He asks, embarrassed by how quickly the words topple from his tongue. 

She can have his blood. His body taken apart. She can take his omega from him. She can even withdraw from the promise she'd made months ago. He's coming to a point where she could pull his eyes out with no anesthetic and he might actually be fine with that as long as she still wants him. As long as she will still wait around for him. 

The way she leans forward, green eyes predatory, teeth glinting in the sunlight pushing through the windows, makes him think she wants it all. Simultaneously wants to break and possess him. "I want--" 

Something explodes nearby. Izumi pokes her head out around the hall, "We got incoming."

He stands and Sakura mirrors him. "Don't go," She says. 

"Sakura," He says. "That's my family." 

"So am I," She says. 

And he's bound. Torn between his Clan and his batshit, scorned woman whom he is now indebted to. 

There's yelling and he forces himself to sit, struggles against every piece that screams to him that he should be out there, with his Clan. 

"Okay," She says. "Now you can go." 

His head tilts as it occurs to him that she'd just full on tested his loyalty. Wanted to see how far he'd go to make it right between them. 

He realizes he's willing to lose it all. Had started trying to prepare himself to sit by mentally and emotionally while his family cried out for his help.

And he realizes Sakura would never actually ask him to. 

She steps out of his way before falling into step beside him. Izumi is already at the forefront with Sasuke. 

Danzou has sent ROOT to wipe them out in a last ditch attempt, it seems.


	13. Chapter 13

She expects friendly fire when Izumi lands beside her.

Lightning strikes, hits the brunette. Almost appears to bounce off of her and hit every enemy nearby. It frizzes Sakura's hair when it zips past her.

"So you and Sasuke are besties now," Says Shisui as he parries the blade of an operative with pale skin and orange hair. Kicks another into a fruit stand. "I see how it is."

"Maybe if you weren't so preoccupied with your pussy pet, you and I could be training more," Says Izumi as she blocks a strike from an assailant with purple hair, punches back hard enough that their mask cracks. 

"Last time I cover your back," He snarks. Teleports beside Sasuke long enough to block a tall woman in his blind spot and slash her throat open then returns to Sakura's side. "I'll just let you die next time."

Sakura is starting to feel a little useless the way the trio is plowing through, decides to move a little further out to have her own space 

"Where are you going?" Shisui calls after her but he's distracted by a short, bulky blonde who's trying to disembowel him. 

A woman with red hair leaps down from above Sakura and she grabs the ROOT operative by the ankle, smashes her into the street. 

"Curb stomp!" Shout a pair of small, baby Uchiha. Sakura thinks they're nine at the oldest. One of them is missing a front tooth. She can't tell what dynamic or sex they are, so she assumes neither have presented. They're hunkered down in a doorway to her right.

"Hey!" Yells Izumi as she appears beside them. "What are you two doing here?" 

"Mimi!" They say as she hefts them like footballs under her arms. "Did you see the outsider, Mimi?" 

"Yeah, she's cool, whatever," Says the brunette. "You guys should be sheltering." 

"We want to help!" Says the one with the missing tooth. 

Izumi ignores them even as they start flailing and complaining. 

"Shit!" Says a woman with coal coloured hair and honey brown eyes. She falls in step beside Izumi. "I thought they got everyone out."

"These two are sneaky," Replies the brunette. "I'm not surprised."

"They cut off the main path. I don't think there's a way back to the safe house." 

"I got it, Atsuko," Says Izumi. 

Atsuko is stoic but Sakura has spent enough time with Uchiha to note the minute lip thinning and brows drawing incrementally up and together. 

They keep going. The dark haired woman occasionally fighting off an operative that spots them. Sakura can't help her feeling of unease as the path essentially bottlenecks. The houses here were built closer together so it hems them in. 

It's silent. The screaming and metal clashing is only faint here. 

The claustrophobia is starting to get to be too much when it finally opens up. 

And there's a swarm of Root operatives trying to work their way into the safehouse. 

"Shit," Whispers Atsuko. 

"Hold the babies," Says the brunette as she hands them off to the other woman, draws her katana. 

"Mimi," Says the one with all of their teeth. "Let's just run away." 

The swarm turns toward the quartet and Sakura feels compelled to crack her knuckles. It's the only noise in the few seconds of silence before they all come at once. 

"There's too many," Says Atsuko. "This is it for us." 

"Stay still and shut up," Says the brunette as she braces. But Sakura has already made her decision. Comes in a millisecond before Izumi's blade can touch the first one. 

He's catapulted like a wrecking ball into the group. Bones snap, someone cries out. 

"Damn, outsider," Says Izumi. "I forget how formidable you can be." 

Turning to the brunette, Sakura says. "You're next if you ever come on to Shisui like that again." 

Izumi's blade opens up an operative from shoulder to opposite hip. "You know he's absolutely Madara level mad about you, right?" 

The pink haired alpha twists, heel catching her opponent in the stomach. "Didn't stop him from fucking you." 

A man grabs Izumi by the throat when she impales him. They struggle as she jostles the katana. Desperate, she knees him in the groin and he lets go. She takes a minute to regain her breath. "As you, idiot. His bond with the omega is fading. You know what that does to alpha. Or at least, you should." 

"So you were just comforting him via pussy?" Says Sakura. Her knife deflects a pair of shuriken and she tosses a flurry of kunai in the direction they came from. 

"Believe me or don't," She says. She's breathing hard. There's bodies littering the street. A few are standing around, lost in Izumi's genjutsu. 

"I know you two are bonded," Says Sakura. "I've suspected it for awhile." 

"You don't believe two adult alpha can have a respectful, platonic bond?" 

"Let me be very clear," Says Sakura as she steps to the female Uchiha. "I don't give a flying fuck if you and Shisui scent mark each other. I don't even care that much that you're _platonically_ bonded. I'm not going to tell him he can't see or hang out with you anymore." 

"Good," Says Izumi. "Because--" 

"I'm not done," Says Sakura. "But if you **ever** come on to him like that again, _you_ are going to have a problem."

The brunette's eyes narrow, the medic can see her resisting a sneer when she says, "That's fair."

"You didn't believe me when I told you I kicked them out for some peace and quiet," Says Fugaku from the doorway of the safehouse. His arms are crossed. "I tried to warn you." 

"Fugaku-sama," Says Izumi. "With all due respect. Fuck you." 

"No thank you," He replies. "I'm married and you're a little young for me."

Izumi splutters but the Clan Head ignores her. "Come, Atsuko." 

The dark haired woman shakes her head. "I belong out there." 

Fugaku takes a breath. Takes a second to mull over his next response. He settles for, "I saw you freeze. Come." 

Reluctantly, she steps inside, still carrying the two tiny Uchiha. 

"Where's Mikoto-sama?" Asks Izumi when she's finally regained her composure. 

"I couldn't get her to stay," Says the Clan Head. "She insisted on being out there with the others." 

"We'll keep an eye out for her," Says Sakura. 

"Thank you," He says. "I, too, would be with them, but as the fattest mouth in the entire family has said, I'm ailing and would be more of a hindrance than a help." 

"I didn't say that last part out loud," Argues Izumi. "I just pointed out that you were old and decrepit." 

Fugaku's gaze moves skyward, eyes creating an emphasized roll as his lips bow slightly. "I'm going to let that one slide." 

"I'm not." 

There's a _thwack,_ and Izumi crouches, holding the top of her head. "Ow, you bitch!" 

"You should know better than to talk to Fugaku like that!" Mikoto says. 

Sakura tunes out their angry squawking. Makes her way back to the battle that's finally coming to an end. 

Shisui is gore soaked and she can tell by his stance that he's exhausted. Sasuke is bouncing on the balls of his feet. He can't stay still, even as he's talking to clan members. 

"Where'd you go?" Asks Shisui. 

"On an adventure," She replies. "What's the count?" 

"We don't know yet," He says. "I don't think it's as bad as projected. But..." He shrugs. 

They stand there for a minute watching black birds circle. One of them lands on Shisui's shoulder, rubs its face and beak against him and shakes as though it's trying to free its feathers from water. 

"What kind is that?" She asks. 

"Rook," He says. 

It flaps its wings and caws at her. 

"Go on, then." Says Shisui. His voice has a note of amusement. 

The rook looks to him, then back to Sakura before leaping between them onto the pink haired alpha. It startles her at first but she tries to hold still. Watches as it hops up and down her shoulder before settling close to her neck.

"I don't know how you can tell the difference," Says Sakura. 

"Patience and time," He says. "Lots of time."

"I guess..." She starts, "I should head back." 

Shisui awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "Stay awhile?" 

"I'm still mad at you," Says the pink haired alpha. And she turns, makes her way past the entry where there's a crowd forming. 

He drifts after her until he comes to the exit of the compound. His chakra signature stops. Fades as she gets further from him. 

There's corpses scattered around the front yard and terror takes hold of Sakura as she bursts into the house. "Omega!" She calls. "Omega, come here!" 

"We're fine, un." Says Deidara as he and Itachi come into the living room. They're clean as if they'd showered not too long ago. The blonde's hair is still wet. They're bruised and scraped, but Sakura finds no serious injury on them. 

She's just about frantic when her cheek rubs against their necks as she tries to assure herself that they're okay. 

"What happened to my family?" Asks Itachi. "Did they..." He licks his lips, "Did they..?" 

"They're fine," Says Sakura. "Your brother and parents are fine. Shisui and Izumi are fine." 

"The other two can rot," He says. Sakura can hear in his tone how much he misses them. "I'm glad Sasuke is okay." 

"Well," Says Deidara. "I'm glad Shisui is fine, un." 

"Bootlicker," Says Itachi quietly enough that Sakura thinks she might have imagined it. 

"Your assumption is wrong, un," Says the blonde omega. "I'm oddly vanilla." 

The dark haired man tilts his head. "I should have supposed that." 

"I bet your favorite position is missionary, un." 

Itachi hums a non-committal reply.

Sakura pushes past them. The _click, click, click_ -ing has started again. She throws open Deidara's door. 

There, in the middle of the room, stands the source of the noise. "Good evening, Haruno-san." 

"Who the fuck are you?" Asks the pink haired alpha. 

He smells like an omega. "No one important." Sakura moves to approach but he vanishes in a puff of smoke. 

She storms back out to the living room. "Who the hell was that?!" 

"Apparently," Says Itachi. "He's Dei's friend." 

"I wish he'd be my fucking friend, un." Says the blonde. "He always calls my art stupid."


	14. Chapter 14

He doesn't bother waiting for Mikoto to come to the door. It stays unlatched during the day so the Clan Heads can be easily approached.

It had made the elders lose their shit when they found out. Had said it only made assassination easier.

Still, Fugaku had persisted. Shisui hefts the cooler against his hip as he props open the door, works his way inside.

The older man is intent on a book, spares the curly haired alpha only a glance before returning to the pages.

It's a request for Shisui to come back another day.

But he will not be deterred.

He sets the cooler down heavily and sits seiza. Digs through his bag as Fugaku puts a mark in his book, sets it aside with a sigh.

The younger man tosses the reports onto the table, turns them so Fugaku can read them and spreads them along the polished wood. "Give me what I want."

He watches the Clan Head use sharingan to quickly scan over them. "I can talk to the elders," He says.

But this is not enough anymore. "No," Says Shisui. "Give it to me."

Mikoto has finally crept into the room. "Watch your tongue before I remove it."

"I have done all you requested. I held off the attack -- And I'll have you know that the entire Clan would be murdered if it weren't for me."

"Don't oversell yourself," Says Fugaku. "But you're right. You've done more than your share."

Mikoto peers into the cooler. Shies away with a gasp. "You retrieved them."

"Lady Tsunade retrieved them. I'm just delivering them."

"Why prison?" Asks the older man as he pauses over a report left of center. "Why not kill him?"

"She said killing him is too great a kindness and she wants him to wallow in shame."

"What an interesting Senju."

"Now," Says Shisui as he redirects the conversation. "Give me--"

"Fine, Shisui." Says Fugaku. "Fine. Just get out of my office. Bring Haruno-san to me tomorrow morning. Until then, I don't even want to _sense_ you in the compound."

xXx 

Sakura is a little hesitant as she and Shisui enter into the Main House. 

He'd battled his way into her house and shook her awake. She was honestly pissed because she'd worked a long shift the day before. She just about socked him when he pulled out one of her nicer kimono and told her to put it on. However, as she comes in to Fugaku's study, she can plainly see why.

Everyone's dressed like it's a formal occasion. Even Sasuke and Izumi who kneel side by side to the right of the low table. There's another pair that sits to the left. 

It's the heads of her own Clan.

All three wives of the current and future Clan Heads make Sakura feel a little out of place. Their hair is full of decorative pins. It looks like it took hours to achieve. 

Sakura is overjoyed that she and Sasuke never had any sort of romantic feelings between them. 

Izumi looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here. 

Fugaku waves them closer, a closing of fingers over an open palm.

Shisui sits parallel to Mikoto, leaving Sakura to face Fugaku. 

He pushes a sheet of paper closer to her, the pen settled on top rolls towards her. "This," He says, "Is a courtship contract." 

Sakura glances to Shisui but he doesn't look at her. 

"Would you be so kind as to explain why I'm required to sign this?" She says. "Shisui isn't Main Branch." 

"There will be paperwork in the future regarding my son," He assures her. "This is a promise of alpha exclusivity. An official recognition of engagement. Once this is signed, you have until the week of matrimony to reconsider." 

"So I can change my mind at any time?" She asks. 

Fugaku nods. "But only you. Shisui has made enough trouble that if he's unhappy with his decision, it's tough titties." 

The Haruno Clan Heads make an uncomfortable noise at his vulgarity. He makes no indication he heard them. "This," He continues, "is a request your Clan made as part and parcel of the new partnership. Symbolic, if you will." 

"But _I_ am not Main Branch," Argues Sakura. 

"You and Shisui are very prominent members of your families," Fugaku finally says. "A union of your stature is influential."

"And how will this impact Itachi-sama?" She says, tacks on the _sama_ because she's a little unsure of where she falls in the hierarchy. 

"You're bonded, are you not?" Asks the Haruno Clan Head. "There will be an acknowledgement of your connection and he will, essentially be taken as a Haruno." 

"And as for me?" She asks. "Where do I stand in all of this? Will I be a Haruno or an Uchiha with this trade off?" 

"I suppose," Says Fugaku. "That decision is yours. You are welcome here and your family -- I'm sure -- will always be glad to have you." 

Shisui still isn't looking at her. She can't catch his eye. 

"You don't have to sign it," Says Sasuke. "Old people just like to have shit in writing." 

Both pairs of Clan Heads take in a long, slow breath. 

"And when is the matrimony date set?" She asks. 

"Two years from today," Says Mikoto. "To give you enough time to decide." 

They're absolutely pissed with Shisui, Sakura decides. She looks to Fugaku again as her fingertips grasp the pen. "Is there anything else I should know?" 

"There isn't," He says. 

She glances over the contract. Skims it to make sure the crafty man before her is sincere. 

Signs her name and date at the bottom. 

Watches from the corner of her eye as Shisui takes a breath. He'd been holding it the entire time and she'd had no idea. 

"Good," Says Mikoto. Expression shifting from dead serious to friendly. It makes Sakura feel like she's just crossed into an alternate timeline. "I guess that's that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for encouraging me to keep going and for all of your feedback!
> 
> It makes my day when I open my browser to do some writing and see messages that my writing is enjoyed.
> 
> I promised myself that this would be the last thing I'd write for awhile but my brain had other plans.
> 
> Buckle up pups. This damn thing is about to be a trilogy.


End file.
